The Dance of the Fireflies
by Lunasirnape257
Summary: Will Graham didn't expect to fit in at Pembroke boarding school. Hannibal Lecter didn't expect to meet such an interesting new schoolmate. It's said that fireflies dance, using their lights in the middle of the night to find their ideal mate. Can a wealthy boy and an outcast found each other? What could happen in that case?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS:** The characters that appear in this story - except those who have never appeared on the tv show or in the novels/films relating to the character of Hannibal Lecter and, therefore, are entirely my invention and property to the development of the plot – don't belong to me. Its creation and rights are owned by Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, the NBC Channel and the DeLaurentis company.

* * *

 **I**

The Pembroke boarding school in Algerton (New York), seemed to Will like a strange mix between a Renaissance palace and a prison.

When his father parked the van in the parking lot for employees, located on the west side of the building, the young stared at the pale stone facade with a frown of distrust. It was a strong and elegant building, a fortress that stood on solid walls at a height of three floors. The huge complex of buildings linked together oozed wealth and distinction— nothing to do with the old ramshackle Ford in which they were traveling and that on more than one occasion had served them as home.

The boy turned to look at his father.

'Are you sure?' He asked, wincing.

Mr. Graham watched his son with his big blue eyes, which are identical to his son's.

'Thirty thousand dollars per year, Will. Of course I'm sure. I'm fortunate Alan recommend me: it's a permanent job with good health insurance and a home included. And you can study at an elite school.'

The boy snorted.

'I don't like elite schools. They are full of posh kids.'

'Posh kids are not something you must worry about. You just focus on your studies. This is a great opportunity for you, son: a prestigious institution like this will open for you the doors of any university you want.'

'We cannot even afford to pay tuition—.'

'Employees' children pay half. And I have already agreed with the manager you'll perform some work in the school, so that the price will fall further. It is a good agreement, it will take away just a few hours of your time. I'm sure you can do it.' he faced the expression of discomfort in his son's face with a hopeful look.

'Come on, Will, they have stables: You like animals, don't you? You get along really well with them. Maybe in the future you'll become a great veterinarian.'

'Yeah, maybe.' he granted, sour.

Mr. Graham sighed. His son was a good kid, but he was still an impertinent, headstrong teenager. He admitted that sometimes he had to strugle for not lose his patience with him.

'Will.' he said, staring at him. ''You know I did not even finish high school. I've spent my life lurching, without having a permanent home. But you don't need end up like that. There is a brain beneath that mop of curls which should not be missed. You're smart, son, everybody knows it. You deserve something better. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Dad.'

'All right. Now come on, the head teacher will be waiting for us.' they got out of the truck and walked toward the entrance of the building. 'Behave yourself. And tame that hair, boy, it seems like you've got your fingers in a light socket.'

Will obeyed, running his hand through his hair with a grunt. It was not his fault that his curls were naturally rebellious.

They knocked on the door once they were in front of and it was opened almost immediately. Across the huge oak door they saw a man in his fifties, with white hair and black eyes. His weathered face and his expensive gray suit gave him an air of Mediterranean distinction.

'Good afternoon. You must be the Grahams.' he greeted politely. With a gesture, he indicated they should enter. Father and son agreed to an old stone hall, through which it was acceded to the main schoolyard. 'I'm Andrew Cosmas, head teacher of Pembroke.'

'Nice to meet you.' both adults shook their hands.

'And it must be William.' he said, turning to him. His dark eyes swept up and down the boy's worn clothes and scruffy appearance.

'Will.' corrected him the young. He hates to be called William. Only his father called him that way, usually when he was losing patience altogether, something that did not happen often.

'Here you go, Mr. Graham.' the man gave him a large envelope in sepia, deliberately ignoring his irritating manners. 'It's contains the forms to be completed for enrollment. Instructions, bill of materials, the exams and classes schedules are also included. School starts in three weeks, you has until Monday to submit the documents. In the village shops you can buy all the equipment.

Will nodded, pocketing the envelope under his arm without giving it more importance. After a brief pause of silence, Cosmas spoke again:

'If you are so kind, come with me. I will teach you the school and then leave you at home so you can be installed. Over here, please.'

He walked and they followed him. On reaching the courtyard, Will deliberately looked at the ground, determined to ignore the magnificence around him: the old stone floor and walls; the beautiful gallery that surrounded the courtyard, enclosing it with graceful marble columns; and so beautifully designed garden with its colorful flowerbeds and hedges cut scrupulously, its stone benches and its central fountain.

He hated the glitzy places like that. That was no place for him.

* * *

The first day of school proved to be especially boring.

When Hannibal Lecter crossed the threshold of Art room, an hour before lunch, he walked directly to his desk, hoping to get a draw as soon as possible: after a tedious arithmetic class and a soporific history lesson he needed the relaxation and tranquility Arts gave him.

Art classes in Pembroke did not follow a fixed discipline. Mr. Laredo, professor in charge of teaching the subject, gambled on promoting free creativity among their students and therefore had distributed the classroom in several areas, so that everyone could choose his own: to the right, a large group of tables welcomed to draftsmen, glass painters and plaster models and builders; just opposite there were the easels for painters, favored by the quality of light which coming through the large windows located just behind them; across the room there were lathes to work ceramics, sharing space with the sculptors' corner and the ovens where, among others, blown glass pieces were created; likewise, several lockers had been distributed strategically to store works and materials for the young artists.

Hannibal was accustomed to sit on a table in the corner, as he liked to draw with intimacy. The brown-haired young had its own notebook and drawing utensils, which he kept in a large artist's toolbox that his aunt had given him for Christmas two years ago.

He took his usual seat, opened his toolbox and set it aside, taking the charcoal pencil while turning the pages of his notebook in search of his latest work. He had just made a few strokes on paper, when he noticed that someone stopped in front of his desk.

He looked up and found filled with the largest and most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Its owner was a slim and a little bit smallfor his age boy. Under a mop of chocolate curls, a youthful and almost perfect face with long, dark lashes, a straight nose and a beautifully drawn mouth.

Hannibal stared, unable to speak for a moment.

'Hi.' the young greeted him. He seemed a little shy a cause of his scrutiny. 'Are You Hannibal Lecter?'

'Yes.' he answered, recovering instantly. He looked at the boy, curious. 'We do not know—.'

'My name is Will Graham.' he presented himself. 'I am new at school.'

'Sure.' he got up to shake his hand. The boy returned his gesture briefly. He did not seem very happy with the idea of making contact with another human being. 'How can I help you, Will?'

'Professor Laredo told me you are in charge of the materials in class.'

'That's right.' he nodded, smiling a friendly smile to his partner. 'What kind of art are you going to use?'

'Well, I'm familiar with clay. I guess I should take one of the lathes.'

'As you wish: in this class everyone chooses his kind of art.' he walked and led Will to one of the lockers in the background. He opened it for him. 'Here are stores the materials for ceramic works: clay up, down bowls for water. Here you are, you can fill it in the sink.' he give him one bowl and Will few meters away to fill it. On his way back, Hannibal was waiting for him. There was an ingot of clay deposited in one of the lathes. 'Remember to leave everything clean and tidy when you finish. And if you need anything, you know where I am.'

'Thank you.' the boy sat in front of the lathe.

'What electives have you chosen?' Hannibal asked, curious. 'As we have not seen, I guess you're going to class B.'

'Yes. Well, besides of art, I have also targeted Spanish and Fishing Club.'

'Do you like fishing?'

'Yes.'

'And music? Oratory? Cooking, perhaps?'

The young man grimaced.

'Neither they are my strong points.'

'Well. Anyway, I'm sure we'll meet again. It has been a pleasure, Will.'

'Ditto.'

The boy looked down and concentrated fully on his work. Hannibal turned on his heels and walked back to his table. On his way, a smile crossed his lips.

Suddenly, he felt boring no longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

\- Hello.

The girl's greeting made Will raise his head from his plate of salad. His eyes met with the beautiful ebony face of his companion. She was a slender girl, no more than eighteen. She had lovely high cheekbones and almond-shaped black eyes, a sweet smile and a haircut in a Grace Jones style.

They had seen each other in class that morning, but he did not even know her name.

'Bem Chaney.' she introduced herself, holding out her hand. Will shook it quickly, before the girl take a seat in front of him. 'We are in the same classroom. It is a pleasure to meet you, Will.'

'Thank you.'

'How is going your first day?' she asked, pouring herself some orange juice into a glass.

'Fine.' He shrugged and said nothing more. She could not help smiling.

'You're not very talkative, right?'

'I do not like to socialize.' he warned her.

'And would you mind if I make you some questions? I'm curious.'

Will stared at her. That was the part he hated the most from being the new guy in town: the interrogation session. However, Bem was smiling at him. She seemed genuinely interested and had that kind of sweetness in her face that people cannot say no.

'It's okay.' he agreed, reluctantly.

'Thank you. This morning, when you introduced yourself, you said you and your father had come from Florida for work. What does your father do?'

'He's the new school janitor.'

He hoped that frightened her, but she was too gentle and kept smiling.

'Really? I'm glad. It was time they hired someone to replace the old Mr. Bradley. Since he died last winter, the school had needed another school janitor. By the way, my father is a banker and my mother a nurse.' she added. 'We live in New York: the city, not the state.'

'Aha.'

'Have you already chosen your electives?' she asked, after a pause.

'Yes. And you?'

'I've been in Chinese for two years. I am also a doorkeeper in the lacrosse school team and direct the Theatre Club. We need a new alderman. Would you like sign up?'

'Thanks, but the theater is not my thing. Besides, I can not embark on more activities, I have to work in the evenings.'

'Do you work in Algerton or in the school?'

'In the stables: I take care of the horses.'

'So you're going to be professor Lancree's aide.' she nodded approvingly. 'That's good. Have you already met Sheldon?'

'Who is Sheldon?'

'Mr. Lancree's dog. He is a beautiful labrador, but he is older than a cathedral. He spends his days sleeping.' she leaned over to speak him confidentially.

'Whatever happens, do not try to touch him: he does not like. Almost bites the last student who tried to stroke him.'

'Maybe the boy hadn't good intentions.' Will said, frowning. 'Dogs notice those things.'

'You talks like an expert.' she praised.

'I like animals.'

'Then the stables are the best place for you.'

Will nodded and continued eating in silence. Oblivious to the thoughts that went through the mind of his companion, the boy sat there thinking about the routine that awaited him that afternoon: classes ended at two and at four he should be in the stables to start his work. He would be there until six and then coming home for dinner.

He reminded himself to bring boots with him for work— and some cookies for Sheldon.

* * *

Hannibal was hidden in one of the boxes, with his sketchbook open on his lap.

It was nearly five and soon he'd be running out of light. He raised his eyes to capture an image of the black horse's mane he was painting and his hand moved instinctively on paper, trying to recreate it.

He had almost finished drawing when they entered. They were returning from a ride. The three boys crossed the barn doors laughing and chatting, followed by the sound of the hooves of their mounts. Hannibal recognized their voices and put him on alert when he heard the mocking tone of the ringleader, Tom Merritt:

'Look who we have here. It's little Graham. Now you are a groom, as well as a janitor?'

'I'm not a janitor.' he heard Will's voice, irritated. 'My father is.'

'He cleans the shit inside the school and you do it inside the barn.' a second voice taunted, almost certain it was Lester North's.

'A janitor's duties include more than just cleaning.' Will replied, and his tone had a layer of aggressiveness.

'Shut up and brush our horses. And you better do it well, if you do not want we fix that ugly face of your.'

Hannibal got up and walked purposefully toward the back of the barn, whence came the voices. His instincts told him that meeting was not going to end well, it was not wise to leave Will alone with those three thugs— and the next sentence came from Michael Parley confirmed it:

'This boy thinks he is better than he actually is.'

'Is that your problem, Graham, do you think you're better than you are?' Hannibal arrived just in time to see Merritt pushing Will against the door of one of the boxes, the only one that was empty. 'Why do not you look me in the face!?' demanded the bully.

'Why do not you leave him alone?'

The three boys turned around, surprised. They watched him for a moment, and then covered by their number decided he was not a threat and they relaxed.

'Lecter. What are you doing here?' Merritt asked, smug.

'I was drawing until you have interrupted me. And now I see you are bothering my friend.'

'Are you a friend of this weakling?'

'Should not surprised, you're friends with two gorillas— but usually gorillas have brains.' he said, joking.

'You're asking for trouble.' North threatened him, stepping forward with an angry expression.

'If you don't leave right now, we'll make you swallow that notebook.'

'You can try, Tom.' he challenged him, knowing exactly what would happen next.  
Merritt did not wait for him to repeat. He was for him and his two cronies parted to let him pass and watch the spectacle. His opponent - who was few centimeters taller and twice as wide than him - raised his fist, and was about to hit him in the nose when he suddenly stopped.

A blow resounded in the barn. Few seconds later, Tom Merritt fell to the ground face down and without conscience. Behind him stood Will, with the shovel still raised. His face was contorted by an expression Hannibal couldn't decipher: fear, anger, astonishment of his own actions— that had clearly been an impulsive action. Made by desperation, perhaps thinking in protect the integrity of the unfortunate fellow who had decided to get into a fight for his cause.

North and Parley came quickly to the rescue of his friend. They turned him around and tried to revive him.

'Tom! Tom!' they looked at Will, frightened. 'Damn, man! You've killed him!'

'He is not even bleeding.' said Hannibal, indifferent. 'Take him to the infirmary and say he has been hit by falling from his horse.'

'And why are we going to do that?' North looked at him angrily. 'It was Graham who hit him. We are going to accuse him with the director.'

'If you do, I'll be forced to tell what I saw and I'm afraid that would not do you any favors. It is not the first time you mess with another student, isn't it?' the two boys withdrew, sensing the threat in his voice. 'I bet if the school learns what you were doing, you will be expelled this time. And then what would your parents say?'

'Let's go.' Parley said, after a moment of weighing their chances. 'It is better not get us any more trouble.'

'This does not end here.' urged North, giving both a poisoned look.

They saw them go, taking his companion with them. By then, Will had already dropped the shovel and rested on the floor, twisting the handle with both hands. His face was a grimace.

'I've screwed up: now they will not leave me alone.'

'They will try to take revenge. You should be careful.' looked at him with an evil smile curling his lips. 'Take a shovel with you, just in case.'

Will laughed, a nervous laugh. Instantly he stopped.

'Please do not joke about that.' he asked. 'I could have killed him—.'

'You haven't done more damage than they could have done to you: they were three against one and you've used what you had on hand to defend yourself. You were on your right.'

'If they have, they fired my father.' and then said it was clear what his real fear. 'If he lose his job, we will have to leave—.'

'That's not going to happen.' he reassured him. He came to remove the shovel gently of his hands and let the tool aside. 'You have not done anything wrong and they will tell anything, because they risk more than you. They'll wait for his moment. Just be careful.'

'Yeah, I know.' he gave him an apprehensive look. It was not the first time he faced with bullies.

'Would you like some tea?' Hannibal offered, after a moment.' It could help you to calm nerves.'

'Tea? Are you serious?'

'You do not like tea.'

'I have never tried it. How do you take it with milk and sugar?'

'That's British tea. I offer you Japanese tea: my aunt sends me a small shipment each month.'

'Your aunt is Japanese? But your accent is European.'

'Because I'm Lithuanian. Would you like to try the tea or prefer I bring you a glass of water?'

Will shrugged, he did not seem to know very well what to do. Hannibal gestured and the boy followed him. They walked to one of the boxes that was near the entrance to the barn and went into it. At the bottom there was arranged a low wooden table - at first glance it seemed a stool - with everything needed for making tea: the straw under the table had been removed to avoid the danger of fire and on the wood surface there were a tray with two small glasses made of wood, a stove that was fed with charcoal and a metal teapot fulled of boil water.

Hannibal put down his notebook and knelt in front of the bench. Will joined him, paying him all his attention. He watched wordlessly as Hannibal served tea for two on both vessels.

'The good tea has its own ceremony, which is centuries old.' he explained. 'We cannot reproduce it in these conditions but we can recreate it as much as possible.'

'You're running an ancient ritual in the middle of a barn.' Will noticed, frowning.

Hannibal smiled.

'That's right, more or less.'

'You're weird, Hannibal Lecter.' looked at him with great interest and slowly his lips foormed a smile. 'I like it.'

Hannibal extended his, feeling pleased.

'Thanks, Will.'


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Several weeks passed. Summer gave way to Autumn: the days became shorter, colder, and in the woods surrounding the school grounds the trees changed their color and were dropping their leaves to stay peeled, like meatless skeletons— a warn of the harsh winter that was to come.

Will and Hannibal continued to take tea in the stables occasionally. The young artist adopted the habit of visit his new frind every afternoon. He had really come to appreciate Will's company— and he had filled pages and pages of his notebook with his figure, drawed with adoration and in full detail, while the boy didn't realized because he was busy brushing or feeding the horses.

Bem also become a friend to Will. Her genuine charm and sharp intellect made their way to his heart, more prepared to care for animals than people. She seemed to have a special taste for his company and always tried to make time to see him beyond the class and recess, although she had now fewer opportunities to do so since the sports season had begun. But they remained in touch as much as they could.

The incident occurred a cold November afternoon, while Bem was training and Hannibal had locked himself in his room to prepare an intervention for the Debate Club. Will was brushing a nice brown sorrel named Biscuit and Sheldon - who had grown fond of their cookies and now used to follow him in his work through the stables - kept him company dozing in a corner, with his golden fur confused with straw on he is lying.

Will suddenly heard a noise and turned his head a second before two strong arms caught and dragged him until his back hit hard against the wooden fence of the box. Just let out a growl, while trying to break free of his captor, whose laughter he recognized Lester North. By then, Merritt and Parley had already entered the cubicle and Will knew that if he did not leave there as soon as possible, he would be lost.

He would pay dearly for the folly of having dropped his guard during those weeks.

He kicked them as soon as they were close enough. His foot found Parley's stomach and made him threw back. The boy had to grab the flank of the horse not to fall and the animal, not happy with so rough contact, turned away neighing.

The neighing woke Sheldon, who seeing his territory suddenly invaded began to bark and rushed to bite the intruders in a sudden attack of temper. Merritt got rid of him with a kick and the poor whimpering dog ran away.

Will was furious: he turned his head a few centimeters and viciously shoved fingers in the eyes of that who held him. North released him with a cry of pain and Will took the freedom to go against his attackers, sending a punch that would had successful broken Parley's nose. But Merritt intercepted him, trapping him by the waist and floundering brought down to the ground. By then North had recovered and jumped into the box to join the fight.

The three boys were on him—

'What the hell is happening here!?'

The voice of Mr. Lancree surprised echoed in the barn. Beside him a resentful Sheldon barked as reproach, while his master followed the cacophony of shouts and blows to enter the box. What he saw there was a frightened horse, trying to get away from the tangle of bodies who struggled on the floor, and his assistant who was beaten by three different attackers.

'What are you doing!? Will! Enough! Stop immediately—!'

* * *

'I am very disappointed with you, gentlemen.'

The climate in the principal's office, half an hour after the incident, was tense. The three young men who had been denounced by Professor Lancree had gathered in their chairs away from Will. Across the desk they watched the director, Rayner Avis, a middle-aged man who wore a custom-made suit, had the physique of a bodybuilder and did not have a single hair on his head. Everything about him was intimidating, especially when he was admonishing his students, as at that time:

'Pembroke is a school, not a wrestling ring. Attacking anotehr student is inconceivable—.'

'We did not attack him, sir, he attacked us.' Parley replied.

'He tried to hit Tom with a shovel.' supported North.

'That's a lie!' Will indignantly turned toward them. 'You attacked me. I did nothing—.'

'Enough!' he raised a hand and they remain silent. The headmaster then focused his attention on the young trio. 'In the box there was no shovel. And Mr. Lancree, who has witnessed the assault, has told me you were beating Mr. Graham, not vice versa. Look at him!' He point at Will with his hand, furious. The face of the son of the caretaker had been marked by his opponents: a broken lip, a swollen eye and a fractured rib were the results of the contest. Lancree had has to attend him in his office before bring them to the principal's office. The Riding teacher had applied liniment in the wounds of his assistant and had bandaged his abdomen to hold off the broken rib. 'He was lucky Mr. Lancree arrived in time to rescue him. And what about the dog? I have been told he was found moaning in pain outside the barn.'

'Nobody hurt him.' Parley declared. 'Sheldon is an old dog, sir. He ran away. Probably the noise scared him—.'

'You gave him a kick, you son of a bitch!'

'Mr. Graham! Here we do not allow this language.' he warned him, before turning back to the others. 'This is unforgivable, gentlemen, unforgivable. I will personally tell your parents and you will remain locked in your rooms until they come to pick you up and bring you back home. Consider yourselves expelled from Pembroke indefinitely.

'But, sir!'

'You can not do this—!'

'Not a word, Mr. Merritt.' he quieted him, pointing a finger. 'I warned you very clearly last year: one more incident and you would be expelled. Pembroke don't tolerate those who break the rules and respect for peers is a basic rule, gentlemen. If two weeks of expulsion didn't show that to you then, perhaps a definitive expulsion does now. I've no more to say.'

The silence was sepulchral. Mr. Avis leaned back in his seat, staring steely seriousness to his pupils. Merritt and the others looked at each other, dejected and frustrated by the situation. There was anger on their faces and something that was clearly perplexity, drizzled with fear at the thought of what would happen when their parents found out and come and collect them.

'As for you, Mr. Graham.' the director focused on him. 'I've made call your father and when he came, I will inform him about what happened. You are the victim in this matter so I will be benevolent. However, you has also attacked your companions so I cannot promise you anything.'

Will nodded, wordlessly. He understood, though it seemed grossly unfair to him: he had only defended himself and Mr. Avis knew. However, it would have been naive of him to think he could get away with it. Would the aggrieved parents quietly take their children home doing nothing? Would they accept they have lost against the janitor's son?

No. Everyone in that office knew. If Merritt, North and Parley were negatively affected by the situation, his parents will asure Will would doen't go away scot-free.

* * *

Hannibal appeared in Will's house around seven in the evening.

The news of the incident in the stables and the subsequent expulsion of Merritt and his cronies already running by the school at that time, especially after shouts were heard in the principal's office and then the three students in discord were taken angrily off school by their parents, going away for good.

Hannibal had smiled victoriously when contemplating the progress of those thugs, but instantly his smile faded, because he could not help wondering if Will had something to do with it. Would they have attacked him and he would have denounced them?

Thinking that the integrity of his friend could have been affected led a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach, so after putting some things in order, he went to visit the janitor's house.

Upon arrival he rang the bell and waited patiently with a wooden box under his arm. He heard footsteps approaching and a voice, which must be Mr. Graham's:

'We've been lucky, son. Three days pass quickly. It is more a symbolic punishment than anything else—.'

Mr. Graham opened the door and look at Hannibal with a pair of fascinating blue eyes. At a glance the young man saw that Will had inherited his father's height, curls - they were black as soot in Mr. Graham - and his huge dove eyes, the same as now looked curiously from a weathered face of middle-aged man.

'Can I help you?'

'Good night, Mr. Graham. I'm Hannibal Lecter, a friend of Will. Is he at home?'

'Yes.' he let him get in. 'Will, your friend Hannibal is here!'

Will was sat at the kitchen table. He rose when he saw his friend cross the threshold. He had changed his uniform into jeans and an old shirt, wearing shoes instead of loafers, and with one hand holding a large raw beef steak on his left eye.

Hannibal looked at him as he entered. He quickly caught the broken lip and the almost black eye and both disgusted him. If it was not because they had already received their punishment and were out of reach, he would give those thugs what they deserved.

But first things first.

'How are you?'

'Fine.' his friend sat down again, carefully, wincing as he protected his abdomen with one arm.

'How many ribs they have broken you?' He asked, frowning.

'Only one. Professor Lancree bandaged me before we were to see the principal.'

'So you were attacked.' he deduced and the consent of his partner confirmed it to him. Hannibal gave a little snort of disgust. 'I'm glad you accused them. They deserved have been expelled, you know?'

'Yes. I was present when the director told him. To me Mr. avis has given three days of detention.'

'That's unfair.' he protested, approaching the table and leaving on it the box he has brought with it. ' You have been the victim. You were just defending yourself—.'

'I know and mr. Avis too. But I have also broken the rules to attack them, so their parents demanded a punishment. Mr. Avis has been kind.' Hannibal muttered something under his breath, it sounded like a curse in Lithuanian to Will. 'What's that?' He noted the box with a gesture, looking at it curious.

'I thought you might need it: they are extracts of medicinal plants and some food.'

He opened the box and Will noticed that the interior was divided into two compartments: the largest was rectangular and contained, beside a clean and neatly folded cloth, and other several small boats filled with liquid, labeled the old with the names written in fine calligraphy of his companion. The small compartment was square and contained two tasty rice rolls, clearly homemade.

Will stared at Hannibal. He studied his impassive face and his eyes, which spoke more clearly than his lips, and caught them something akin to repentance.

'Why do you think you must compensate me?' He asked.

Hannibal slowly exhaled from his lungs.

'Well, I would rather have been in the stables and avoid those three assaulted you.'

'But that did not depend on you. You had to prepare for an important debate.'

'I could have practiced my text in your company.'

'Nonsenses. A stable it is not the place to focus on an intervention of oratory. You feel guilty about what happened is absurd, Hannibal. It was me who should have been more attentive and have known Merritt and his cronies would not surrender.'

'Nor it is your fault.' he defended him. 'I'm sure they decided to wait for you to trust and dropped the guard. Perhaps, if Bem and I wouldn't have left you alone—.'

'Enough. Neither Bem nor you are the cause of all this. Moreover, what matters is those three's fault but they will no longer pester at school. I have recieved a little, so what? It's not the first time. Wounds heal quickly.'

'That's not an excuse.' Hannibal said, flatly. He chose one of the jars and opening it, poured its contents onto the clean cloth.

'What are you gonna do with that?'

'It is more effective than the steak: it will help the purple is not formed, reduce pain and inflammation. If you let me—.'

'Okay, go ahead.' Will withdrew the steak from his face and laid it on the plate in front of him. In doing so he revealed an ugly swelling in his left eye that caused another grimace on his partner.

Hannibal applied the cloth carefully on the eye of his friend first. Then he did gentle circles around the inflamed area and rubbed it carefully not to hurt him.

'It smells weird.' Will complained, trying to pull away instinctively.

'Be quiet.'

The young man obeyed, leaving his partner to continue. If he ignored the smell and closed his eyes, he could feel the coolness of the plant extract on his skin, as it was taking effect gradually by relaxing the tightness of the affected area and relieve pain. He threw his head back instinctively and his friend held him with one hand in his nape, while with the other he expertly applied the remedy.

The feeling was so nice he soon stopped thinking about anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

'I was scared.' confessed Bem, when they were in class the next day. 'I thought that these beasts had hurt you. I would have gone to see you, if I had not heard about it so late—.'

'It's okay, Bem. No need to worry, they barely touched me.'

'You were lucky. If Mr. Lancree had not appeared it would have been much worse.'

Will remained silent, knowing that his friend was right. These three would have given him a good beating, if the teacher fails to appear in time.

'Is it true they beat Sheldon?' she asked, after a pause. Her face showed condemnation and concern.

'Yes.' Will pursed his lips. 'Michael Parley kicked him because he tried to bite him. Sheldon was just trying to defend his territory. That bastard—.'

'They deserved to be expelled.' she frowned in disgust. 'You're not the first they have attacked: last year they caught themselves with Kate Tramel's brother, one of my teammates. They were expelled for two weeks then and returned as if nothing.'

'That kind of people never learn.'

'Is it true Mr. Avis has punished you for fight them?' He nodded. She looked at him with indignant surprise. 'That's unfair! You are the victim—.'

'He was forced: Merritt's and the others parents insisted until he had to give them something. But it will be just three days and I will them in the stables, so,' he shrugged, 'Actually it is not a punishment. It is basically a forced compensation.'

Bem snorted softly.

'That's not an excuse.' after a moment her face relaxed and she looked at him, curious. 'This morning I've seen you with Hannibal Lecter. Have you become friends?'

'Yes. We met in art class. Occasionally he goes to the barn and we talked for a while.

'I believed he wasn't fond of riding.'

'He doesn't go to the stables to ride, but to draw.'

'To draw you?' she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

'What? Me? No! He draws the horses.' he laughed. 'Why would he going to draw me? I have nothing that could interest an artist.'

'Yeah. Of course.'

'Is there something wrong?' he frowned, confused to see the expression on her face.

'Not at all. I'm sure Lecter can always use the practice. He is a superb artist, you know? Mr. Laredo never fails to show his works in the Christmas exhibition, and have a chance to see them.

'I would like very much.' Will admitted, sincere.

At that time Miss Dreyfuss, the math teacher, came into class. The young cut the conversation and prepared themselves to attend the lesson.

Bem leaned back in her chair, trying to hide the frustration she felt: was she being too squeamish? Perhaps she was seeing things where none existed. What was unusual about Hannibal Lecter being interested in Will Graham as a friend? Will had many qualities, and certainly those outweighed the differences that could exist between their respective personalities. There was nothing wrong with those two becoming friends.

 _Nothing at all_ \- she thought to herself - _Except for the fact that there was nothing friendly in the way Lecter was looking at Will this morning when they parted before entering class. Will hasn't noticed. But I think Lecter goes to the stable for more than just for art's sake_.

Well, anyway she was not the one to decide those things. Will was her friend and he was totally free to choose who he wanted to spend his free time, whoever he was. Nor is it as if she was in love with him, much less. She valued his friendship, though did not deny herself she'd like to cross the line with him, as long as it does not affect the good relationship they maintained. The opposite would be stupid of her and she was not considered herself stupid in any way.

Finally, there were still many months to finish the school year and then maybe Will was decided on either of them, or none. Whatever happened, she would return home that summer surely alone— but not before she had tested the waters, just in case she could fulfill her wish.

* * *

The weekend arrived with a generous snowfall. School clubs had suspended their activities that week in anticipation of the proximity of the exams and most of

the students of Pembroke had already begun to study seriously.  
In the woods around the school grounds, on a frozen river, Will Graham had planted their fishing gear and had opened a hole in the ice where at that moment two fishing lines was lost. In front of him was Hannibal Lecter, both was sitting in small folding chairs and armed with all kinds of warm clothing to combat the cold of December.

Hannibal should be studying his Italian lessons, but he had found irresistible Will's offer to spend a day fishing together, with lunch and totally alone, because no one would approach to that place on a Sunday morning with such temperature.

'I guess you will attend the Christmas Festival.' Hannibal declared.

'Yes, I want to go. Bem told me that several students will contribute this year. And of course I also want to see the exhibition of art class. Did Mr. Laredo include your drawings?'

'Yes, he always does.'

'I would love to see them. Do you think one of these days you could show me your notebook? I've seen you draw so many times that I'm curious.' he smiled, not wanting to push him because he knew how personally his drawings were for Hannibal.

'Of course.' the boy wouldn't refuse in a million years. Not when Will smile at him in that way, with the blue sky reflected in his eyes. Hannibal held his fishing rod in his hands tighter, dissembling. 'Hey, have you thought about the proposal made by my aunt? Would you and your father like to spend Christmas in Lithuania?'

'We would love it. But unfortunately my father has a lot of work at school during the winter. You know, things break down in the cold, periodic reviews must been done—.'

'Sure, I understand. It is a pity, my uncles are very curious to meet you. I have spoken them about you.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'Have you told them about my bad side?' He asked jokingly and Hannibal laughed.

'Of course not. You don't have a bad side, Will.'

'Don't be so sure.' he said, becoming interesting. 'I can be perverse if the occasion requires.'

Hannibal stared at him for a moment, before he look away. Tempting as that phrase would have sounded, he did not really believe that his companion was perverse, no more than himself. Even if he had had the chance to glimpse what others would call _his dark side_ : in the stables, when he had hit Merritt with a shovel to defend him. Then Will had shown his daring and violent face. He could be impulsive, yes, and lethal. The expression on his face when the shovel slammed against the crown of that bully caused a twinge in Hannibal's stomach. Something unexpected and deep that the young man could not explain, but he suspected it had to do with the recognition of an equal.

Yes. he had seen it clearly. There was potential in Will Graham—

'By the way.' the sound of the voice of his partner made him to raise his sight. Will had laid aside his fishing rod and was rummaging through his backpack. He took a large package wrapped in green Christmas gift wrap and offered it to him, wincing nervously. 'I've brought this because I know we couldn't see each other so much when the exams will start— I thought this would be the best time to give it, so you can take it home.'

Hannibal looked at the package, at his partner and then again at the package, before taking it in his hands. He wasn't want Will misundertood his reaction and thought he did not like the gift— gifts, judging by the way it was revealed under the wrapper: it was a present of three floors. He ran his hands over it, trying to figure out what it was without open it. It had been carefully wrapped and he wanted to preserve it. The touch of his fingers revealed three objects of different sizes and similar hardness. ¿Boxes, perhaps? He could imagine Will creating these craft items—

'It's not much.' claimed his friend, unsure. A faint blush colored his cheeks and Hannibal had not seen anything more charming in his life. 'My father and I made them. It's a little present for you and your family—.'

'Oh, Will, it was not necessary.'

'We hope you like it.'

'I'm sure it will delight us.'

There was a pause of silence. At the time, Will regained his fishing rod as Hannibal put the package safely tucked into his bag and continued fishing.

The day could not be better: they still had a long day ahead to share. Soon they'll enjoy a delicious lunch, especially if they could catch anything they could cook in the stove Hannibal had brought from the Cooking clubhouse, of which he was the founding member. Inside their backpacks there were rich snacks, just in case, along with a thermos full of tasty and warm home-made coffee and they also have an Ipod with its memory full of music they both liked. Besides, the whole forest was available to them, so that they can enjoy it in complete privacy.

Life was wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Lecter's Castle in Lithuania was an immense fortress built in wood and dark gray stone. Its architecture was varied, as it had been remodeled several times over the centuries. The castle grounds were vast and included several hectares of woods and a lake. On the wrought iron entrance gate had been carved the coat of arms of the Lecter family, owners of the castle since his ancestor, Hannibal The Grim, build it six centuries ago.

Standing at the castle doors, Count Robert Lecter and his wife, Lady Murasaki, awaiting the arrival of his nephew from the airport. It was almost noon and the boy would be to appear riding a taxi, because he had refused to be pick it up by them, arguing he was ready at his age to take the road home alone.

The middle-aged couple stood waiting with innate patience, ignoring the stark cold morning. Both wore coat, hat and gloves, but that did not prevent their breath from becoming a contrail breathing, or the breeze from cutting off their cheeks, coloring them like apples.

Robert Lecter had a restrained and appealing look wearing a blue suit that matched his eyes and enhanced his dark hair. The Earl was a big man, just a few centimeters taller than his wife, whose height exceeded by far the standard for Asian females. Lady Murasaki honoured with her beauty to the legendary heroines of his country: appeared in the eyes of the other graceful and slender, clad in an elegant black coat that hid a burgundy dress. Her skin was white and delicate, with a thin face framed by a halo of long, straight black hair she had picked up in a simple bun. In her face shone like two huge black obsidian a pair of intelligent and slanted eyes.

The couple saw the taxi coming just past noon. The vehicle stopped in front of the castle gate and his nephew got out off it. They saw him giving a generous tip to the driver, after he helped him with his luggage before leaving.

Hannibal stared at them for a moment, suitcases in hand.

They knew it was not a pleasant place for him and he would have prefered a thousand times to return to the property that his uncle owned in France, but this was the home of the Lecter family and escape from it was not easy. Fortunately, the boy was forced to only visit it a few weeks a year.

'Hannibal.' the Count greeted him with a smile and a hug. Then came the turn of Lady Murasaki, whose lotus perfume was always exquisite and comforting for the fine smell of his nephew - How was the trip?'

'All right, uncle. A bit tedious, as usual.'

'It's a very long flight.' Lady Murasaki acknowledged. Then she flashed a warm smile. 'But now you are here.'

'It's a pity that your friend Will and his father couldn't have come. A few days ago we sent their gifts by mail. We trust they arrive on time.'

'And we hope they like them.'

'I'm sure that will be the case. May we enter?'

The three was grateful to escape from the cold and entered in the lobby of the castle, which was spacious and built entirely of stone. Hannibal left his bags by the door, to deal with them later. Carrying under his arm a package of three floors wrapped in green, the young man followed his family into the living room on their way to the dining room. Lady Murasaki could not help noticing that his nephew had not been detached from the package since he had left the taxi.

'What you got there?' she asked, curious. 'Have you brought us presents from America?'

'Will and his father sent them.' he answered and in his lips appeared a slight smile.' They thank you for your invitation, aunt, and regret that Mr. Graham's job has prevented them from coming.'

'Oh, how nice of them! They had not have bothered.'

'Put it under the tree, with the others presents.' said his uncle. 'We'll open them at midnight.'

Hannibal nodded and obeyed. After doing so, he met his uncles again and passed all three together to the dining room.

A tasty lunch awaited for them.

* * *

\- Merry Christmas, son.

\- Merry Christmas, Dad.

They exchanged a smile, while they gave each other their gifts. It was after midnight and they were sit at the kitchen table, where the last remnants of their Christmas Eve dinner still languished.

Mr. Graham was the first to open his gift and, in doing so, he looked pleasant surprise at his son:

'A new tool box!' He exclaimed enthusiastically.

'New and portable.' Will said, smiling fondly. 'You're always complaining about having to go carrying a contraption, whenever you have to repair something. This box has everything you need and is much more manageable. It will come in handy to you at home and at work.'

Mr. Graham looked at his son excited and did something he didn't often made, especially since Will had reached the adolescence: he bent to kiss fervently his son's curly hair.

'Thanks, kid. Now open your gift, let's see if you like it.'

Will obeyed, a little troubled by the lack of custom. Although his embarrassment disappeared completely as he discovered his gift:

'A Mobile phone!'

'It's about time that you had one.' declared Mr. Graham. 'Young people at your age cannot walk without them. I'll stick to the old prepaid phone— but do not abuse of it and look after well.' he warned. 'It's a luxury we cannot afford often, so it'd better your month bills are not very expensive.'

'They wont be.' he promised.

They were then caught up with their gifts, when suddenly a strange melody began to be heard in the house. It sounded like Renaissance music and Will - connoisseur of classical pieces by Hannibal - quickly recognized the chords of _Vide cor meum_ —

'What the hell is that?' Mr. Graham asked, looking puzzled around him.

'It comes from my bedroom.' Will said, surprised. They got up and went together to the boy's room. The noise seemed to come from inside his backpack, so Will immediately went to open it and inside he found a box wrapped in Christmas paper. 'A gift!' He exclaimed, dumbfounded. He looked at his father, but Mr. Graham was as surprised as him. Then the young boy realized that one card hung of the box and read the message it contained. 'It is from Hannibal.'

'Did he left you a gift in your bag?'

'That seems.' he proceeded to open it, curious. 'He must put it in the last day of school, without my realizing it—.'

When he opened it, appeared a small device the young man took in his hand. It was black, with a wide screen and several buttons on the front. Will maneuvered with them until he could put the alarm in silence, and on the way he discovered that the screen could slip and expose a keyboard for writing messages.

While the alarm fell silent, the boy stared at the screen and a genuine smile made its way between his lips. He could read the following message:

So _you don't keep being isolated from the world.  
Use it well, Will.  
Merry Christmas.  
_

 _Yours sinceresly, Hannibal._

PS: My uncles send their greetings.

Mr. Graham stared at his son and did not miss the look on his face. It was the first time he saw it, but he could recognize it without any problems.

'That friend of yours is very special.' noticed, watching him with a meaningful look the young man did not catch.

'He is a good friend.' Will said, flashing a shy smile.

'I can see that. You should write to thank him.'

The boy's smile widened.

'Of course.'

* * *

It was a sunny morning. While the cold and snow were behind the windows, inside the castle the modernized heating system kept the house and itsinhabitants warm.

Lady Murasaki was in the living room, sitting on the couch with a comfortable homespun kimono, drinking tea she had prepared, because at those dates the employees were dispensed and only the family lived in the castle. That year even Chiyoh, her assistant, had decided to spend the holidays in Japan and not stay with them, as used to be common.

The lady took another sip of her tea and when she heard footsteps in the hallway, she turned her head to find her nephew, who saw her was digested to her to say hello.

'Good morning, aunt.

'Good Morning, Hannibal. Do you want to join me?' she offered him a cup of tea and soon the young man took a seat beside her. she poured him a cup. 'How have you sleep tonight?'

'Very good, as usual.'

'You're really enjoying this holiday season.' Lady Murasaki said, watching him with a smile as she tried not to disclose their interest.

Hannibal knew exactly what she was mean. He read it in her eyes. And he also knew she would not ask him directly, because that would be too intrusive and inconsiderate of her. However, he had noticed that his uncles didn't overlook the particularly relaxed and cheerful attitude he displayed that year. And they could not ignore that this attitude was the result of his evenings with Will, who with he used to exchange messages every day.'

'I've been reviewing your haikus.' Lady Murasaki said, taking the bundle of sheets of paper beside her. Last summer she had instructed his nephew in the fine art of Japanese poetry and during his stay at school he had promised to practice. And he had done— turning Will Graham into his favorite topic. 'Your technique improves with each of them.'

'It was expected.'

'Indeed. They are very detailed— deeply passionate, Hannibal.'

The young man remained silent. He looked away for a moment, before returning to center his eyes on her with an inaudible sigh.

'I haven't shown them to Will yet.' he confessed, unsure.

'Do you fear he despise them?'

'He could disagree with them.'

'So maybe you should inquire about his tastes. Before going into an unknown field we must study it in order to avoid any slip-ups that can result us fatal.'

'I think so, aunt.'

'Maybe in a few days, when the holidays have finished and you have returned to the routine,' she advised him, 'then it might be a good time. If you're ready, of course.'

'I must be.' he said. 'It makes no sense to delay it more.'

His aunt smiled at his decision.

'You have always walked with so much security, Hannibal. Like your uncle. I see a lot of him in you. But even he stumbles occasionally, so be careful. Surely, you wouldn't like pain.'

'I'll post right where I place my feet.'

'That will be the most appropriate.' after a pause, she turned her gaze to the table and her eyes fell on a rectangular wooden box, containing a flute of medium size made of bamboo. 'Wanna hear the shakuhachi a while?'

'Of course.'

Lady Murasaki smiled, flattered. She left her tea aside and opened the box to remove the flute. She placed it gently between her lips, holding it upright, and her fingers stroked the instrument to produce music.

Hannibal sat on the couch and watched her admiringly. Her aunt was the best and the most versatile artist he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

It happened a week after the classes started. The first few days, they both were busy and barely had time to speak only in generalities: the return to routine, increased homework, or how much they appreciated the gifts received each other at Christmas:

Count Lecter now had a new box - simple and elegant, with his family emblem engraved on top - to keep the cigars he liked smoking; his wife, Lady Murasaki, was happy with his new lacquered jewelry whose surface had been adorned with a graceful crane, a symbol of peace and prosperity in the Far East; and Hannibal was the proud possessor of a beautiful carved box in which he can store his notebook and all his drawing utensils. He carried it with him everywhere and it has a place of honour on the desk in his room.

Mr. Graham, meanwhile, had received in the Christmas mail a new set of fishing tackle and Will a beautiful navy blue suit, made in Italian silk, which he had already decided that would look at his graduation day— for great satisfaction of Lady Murasaki, who had expressly and with all her affection chosen the best gift for her nephew's friend.

And in the middle of his frustration for not being able to spend time with Will as long as he desired, Hannibal decided it was time and it was no longer possible to delay it more. He dressed on his English-style riding suit and did something he rarely did: he went to the stables to ride. His idea was to take Will with him, thinking that if they could be far, alone, they would deal much easier with a personal matter like that— the truth was he felt safer if he could manipulate and control all the variants at will.

He came to the stables at five-thirty. His friend was putting some saddles in place when he stopped a few meters, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Will turned and saw him. He smiled, between surprise and approval.

'How much elegance.' he praised, unaware of how much flatter were his words to his friend's ego. 'Have you come to ride?'

'Yes. I think I need some exercise.'

'You want me to saddle a hose for you? Mr. Lancree has taught me how to do.'

'Thank you, it is not necessary. But if you want to ride with me—.'

'Oh, I— I can't ride, Hannibal. I am sorry.'

'I could show you.' he proposed immediately, trying not to sound too interested. 'Would you like to learn?'

'Well, the truth is I've always been curious.'

For Hannibal, it was more than enough.

'Come with me.' he said. Will finished putting the last chair and followed him. They went together to a nearby box, where a large gray horse came out to meet them with a snort. 'This is Phaeton. I ride him when I'm at school. Do not worry, he is well tame.'

Hannibal opened the door of the box and took the animal into the hall. They took with them to the back of the barn and there they saddled him together. The young Lithuanian helped his friend to get onto the horse and Will sat in the high chair with his feet dangling, waiting to see what happened next. Hannibal came up behind him and maneuvering the reins, he took them to the nearby field, where after a high white wooden fence used to exercise the horses and riding lessons were given.

'Now, place your feet in stirrups.' he said, when they had reached their destination. Will obeyed and put his feet where before had been Hannibal's. 'If you want the horse to move, you have to stroke him gently with your heels on his sides. Carefully, so as not to hurt him. Take the reins.' he put them in his hands and showed him how to hold them. 'You need to be calm and firm at the same time, because your horse needs to know you're guiding him. He needs to know it is you who is in charge, otherwise he would do what he pleases and is not our goal. Come on, let's see how you manage it.'

Will launched the horse. He tempered his nerves and did everything as his friend had told him. The results were good, despite being the young boy so inexperienced. Will knew how to gain the trust of animals and a noble specimen as Phaeton, used to being guided by a friendly firm hand, had no problem to obeyed him.

Hannibal has put his arms around his partner's waist of his partner. He can note Will's back against his chest and the horse swinging was bringing them closer and closer. It was an extremely counter-productive and enjoyable experience.

Finally, he decided to speak:

'Will, I need to talk you about something—.'

Phaeton stopped suddenly. Will had pulled the reins, when he recognized the rider who was approaching toward them, carrying the reins to a brown mare. The slender figure and dark skin of the girl excelled in a riding suit which combined cream-colored pants with a blue sky jacket.

'That's Bem.' Will said. He saw the girl approached to the fence and stopped to watch them. He thought she would join them, but after a few seconds the girl turned and came back to the barn with quick step. 'Why she doesn't come ride with us?'

'I do not know.'

'She didn't look happy.' he frowned and turned to ask: 'Do you mind if we stop a moment and I'll talk to her? She seems disgusted.'

'Of course.' the last thing Hannibal wanted was let him go, but he understood it was the best. In all that time, he had not overlooked the way Bem sometimes looked at Will. Why not surprised at all her reaction to seeing them together. 'Go and clear things up with her.'

Will dismounted. Hannibal watched him go toward the barn. He stroked the mane of Phaeton, thoughtful and a little bit annoyed for the interruption: he hope what happened with Bem did not represent a problem for them. Now his greatest wish was Will return and they could have that conversation. As if it were an important intervention speech, he had chose and repeated the words multiple times in his head. He was ready. And maybe Will also was.

All they needed was for him to return.

* * *

When Will reached the stables, Bem was finishing unsaddled her horse. She saw him and her tense greeting was enough to confirm Will's suspicions about her mood.

'Is there something wrong?' he asked. 'A moment ago you've gone from us—.'

'You were busy, I did not want to bother you.' she put the chair in its place and taking the mare's reins, led her to her cubicle.

'Hannibal was teaching me to ride.' he said as he followed her. He frowned when he realized he was justifying unnecessarily. It was the discomfort perceived in his friend that made him feel he should apologized and he did not like it. 'What bothers you so much? Are you jealous of Hannibal?'  
Bem turned to face him. They had reached the box and the girl looked at him, dumbfounded.

'Are you stupid?' She blurted. 'Why I must be jealous of Hannibal?'

'I don't know. I do not know what happens to you, you are very rare.'

'There is nothing wrong with me.'

She tried to surround him to leave, but Will stopped her, grabbing her arm gently.

'We're supposed to be friends. Can you tell me what happens to you, please?'

Bem sighed.

'Hannibal and you are very close, right?' she asked, after a moment.

'Yes, we are friends. That bothers you? Bem, it is absurd—.'

'I'm not jealous.' she defended herself, honestly. 'It just you don't seem to know Hannibal very well. No, as you should know him.'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you know anything about his past? Did he tell you anything?'

'Of course: I know he is an orphan, just like me. His parents died in a car accident when he was eight and why he and his sister went to live with his uncles. Her sister died when she was a child, but he has not told me much about that because he do not like—.'

She sighed, frustrated.

'I do not mean that but a much more recent past, more personal.'

'I do not know what you're getting.'

'Didn't you really notice?'

'Notice what?' Will began to get angry, 'and with so much mystery? Please, be honest with me.'

'Look.' she take a breath. 'If Hannibal has not said you anything, I'm not the one to do it. But I advise you to talk to him as soon as possible, unless you want to end as the deceived husband: being the last to know.'

'Know what?'

'Talk to Hannibal. 'she said very seriously. 'He must tell you about his feelings, because for everybody at this school it is becoming evident. And I think you should know better than anyone.'

That said, the girl came out of the box and soon after she left the barn. Will stared at her, uncomprehending. What was supposed Hannibal to tell him? What was his friend running from? Bem said she was not jealous, but her attitude gave him the wrong impression—

He huffed, frustrated, and their eyes locked on the field. He saw Hannibal in the distance, waiting for him.

It was time to clarify that damned mess.

He turned and walked resolutely towards his friend.

* * *

'What the hell is going on?'

Hannibal put himself on guard when he heard the first sentence that came from the lips of his partner. Will was watching him frowning now, standing beside the horse. He looked angry.

'What happened with Bem?' He asked, testing the waters.

'Nothing. He didn't want to tell me what happens.' he complained. 'But she is upset. She insists she is not jealous of you and I should talk to you.'

'What did she say exactly?'

'She has said you have a past that you must tell me and I should already realized. According to her, I should know it because for everyone in the school it is evident. What's the matter, Hannibal? I do not understand anything.'

The young Lithuanian sighed.

'I was gonna tell you about it before Bem appeared.'

'Well, you better do it, because now more than ever I want to hear what the hell is going on'.

Hannibal knew he was right and he could not deny it to him— he did not want to do, the end of the day. Had he not been there that afternoon with the same intention? It was no use at this point remain silent.

He got off the horse. He was ready to face it, to tell the truth once and for all although Will not come to understand it. He will take that risk. But suddenly, Will was looking at him and he was speechless. Everything he had imagined in his head dessapeared. The dialogues he had built, the different scenarios he had calculated—

Fuck!

He kissed his partner. That was the first time he did not measure his actions and acted swayed purely by instinct. It was not so bad. He tangled his hands on those chocolate curls he secretly adored and pulled his friend to him, to feel his body against his. At that time desire spokes more than reason.

It was a passionate, intense and probably shorter kiss than they remember a posteriori. When it concluded Hannibal was breathless, as if he'd run the thousand meters in three seconds, and felt exhilarated by it. Hoping strongly that his friend felt the same.

He touched Will's face for a moment, looking for a reaction. His friend seemed dumbfounded. He said nothing, he did not move. He did not react.

Something was wrong.

'Will, I—.' he tryed to apologize. Will ignored him. Without a word, he turned and left him there. Hannibal called him, feeling a desperation he had not previously known. 'Will— wait. Will! Please, come back!

But Will did not return.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

'You have not touch the soup.'

Mr. Graham stared his son from the other side of the table. Will had never been of those who eat too much, and usually he didn't like soups, but—

'I'm not very hungry.'

The boy dropped his spoon as if he was to surrending and leaned back in his chair, looking more dejected than groggy.

'You have not said a word since you've walked through the door.' Mr. Graham said, trying to hide his concern. 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, it's just— I was thinking.' he evaded. Mr. Graham saw him frown, with the expression that the boy used to save for times when he got within himself and did not leave for hours.

'Do you want to tell me?'

No answer. His son was quiet, he always had been. It was a common feature of Graham men.

'Whatever it is, you can talk to me,' he offered, 'When you're ready.'

'I'm confused.' Will confessed after a moment. 'It was supposed it should not happen. We are friends. I do not know what to do—.'

'Well: in my experience, when you do not know what to do it's best to leave it alone or sleep on. Some things will resolve themselves and others—.'

'I do not know if this will be solved itself, Dad.'

'Then you should sleep on it. Usually it works.'

'Yeah, maybe.' he granted, although the expression on his face seemed he didn't trust it much.

'And remember.' his father stared at him, catching his attention. 'If there is something you should say or what you should apologize to someone else— do not let it be, son. Those things have to be done.'

'You're right.' he nodded. Then, he stood. 'I'm going to bed, I need to think.'

'I'll let you soup in the microwave. Later you'll sure need it.'

Will nodded again and went to his room. Mr. Graham was wondering a while about the problems of his son, before he returned to his soup.

The boy had mentioned to a friend as the source of his frustration and he knew for sure that his son had only two friends in the whole school. So, which one could be giving you trouble? What would have happened? And why Will was so confusing?

 _Something has happened that has changed things_ \- he thought, and frowned, trying to figure out what might be - _It is something that is not supposed to happen between friends. A betrayal? A dispute— or a romantic statement?_

Had one of his friends declarated his feelings to his son? That would explain Will's confusion. And, if so, he gambled by Hannibal: He barely knew Bem, having seen her only a few times at school, from afar, and he did not know her personally except by the little things Will had told him about her. He could be wrong, but it seemed to him that neither of them was interested in the other in that sense.

However, the young Lecter—

 _He has spent many evenings courting him, he couldn't deny it_ – Mr. Graham thought – _He's always with him in the stables, he defended him from bullies, he wanted to take him home for Christmas and he gave him a pager with which they have spent all the hollidays texting each other. Anyone would think it is a simple friendship, but—_

Anyway. His son was the one who should decide. He, frustrating as it was, could not help but with advice and pray for his boy chosing well and he was not going to get hurt.

In the worst case, he would be forced to bear an aristocrat son-in-law.

* * *

The weather in the playground was still cold. Students were grouped in banks, in the corners and in the hallways, armed with their best warm clothes. The water in the fountain that decorated the center of the courtyard was frozen and it would remain so until spring, surely, when the temperature rose enough to cause the melting of the school.

Bem and Will sat on a bench, with their back against one of the columns of the gallery that separated the classrooms from the courtyard. Will took days without speaking more than monosyllables and short sentences. Bem had tried sonsacarlo, but she has ended up giving up against that wall of silence.

'Are we still on for the party?' he asked suddenly, turning to faced her.

Bem was surprised not only by the miracle of hearing him speak, but because when she had asked him to come on Saturday to the birthday party of her friend Gina, with the sole desire to cheer him, he had seemed anything but interested in go.

'Do you want to come?'

Will nodded.

'I think it could help me to clear my mind.'

'I'm glad you decide.' she admitted. 'This week has been a little crazy for all of us—.'

'Yes.' Will said, looking away. She did not go overlooked he had just set slightly tense.

'Did you get to talk to Hannibal?' she asked, after a moment. 'Lately I have not seen you both together. Are you OK?'

'Perfectly. Neither is as if we were always together.'

Bem winced: that was a lie and they both knew it.

'Hey, I hope what I said the other evening did not resent your friendship. Ii wasn't my intention—.'

'You have not done anything wrong.' Will turned his head to look at her again. Bem found he was being sincere. 'You needn't feel guilty: you did me a favor by telling me to speak with Hannibal. You were right, it was time for me to heard about it.'

'But you have said you didin't speak—.'

'It was no neccessary.' he replied, concise. He stared ahead thoughtfully. 'Right now we are taking a break, ok?'

'Ok. I understand.' hear about that didn't please her, although it hadn't to end in a bad way. It would be best to leave it alone. At the end of the day, his personal problems were something only Will and Hannibal could solve. 'So I pick you up at eight? Gina waiting for us at the door with her car.'

'We will see in the front door.' he nodded.

'You'll have to ask for your father permission and sign in the registration, if you're staying later than allowing school.'

'Do not worry, I will.'

At that moment the bell rang indicating the resumption of classes. A general murmur - all were grateful to escape from the cold, even if they had wished the pleasure last longer in warmer conditions - spread among the students, who start to return to their respective classrooms.

Will and Bem walked together to Chemistry without a word.

* * *

He hated parties: too many people, too much noise, too much alcohol— he usually stayed in a corner, with a glass in hand and isolated from the other attendees.

Gina's birthday party was no an exception. Come to the party had been a last minute decision, because the truth was he hadn't intended to come. He not even know the girl in question, but he desperately needed an escape—

He had passed three days mulling over what happened to Hannibal, feeling duller and sleeping less than usual. He had avoided at all costs meet him, and after openly ignore him in a hallway, he believed that the Lithuanian had taken the hint— maybe too well. He had not seen him since then.

He did not intend to be cruel. He even felt guilty for treat Hannibal as if he had done something wrong, when they both knew it was not true at all. He just felt too confused and needed time and space to think, to decide what he would do with this new knowledge that had suddenly exploded in his face.

The kiss itself did not bother him. He had no prejudices in this regard. He was surprised, of course, but if it had happened in other circumstances, he could have politely tell Hannibal he was not interested— just in the case he hadn't been.

And that was the real problem: the kiss had woke something inside him he didn't knew and for what he was not prepared. Why he left so abruptly, because after the kiss he just couldn't think clearly and put some distance between them seemed the best to him at that moment.

Now he was even more confusing, if possible. What he had felt at that moment was real? Are his feelings for Hannibal really went beyond friendship? They were good friends. And although obviously his partner felt something more for him— well— maybe he was confusing things—

He looked up from the floor and met a pair of brown eyes which was watching him from afar. It was an attractive girl, maybe a year older than him. A little bit thin, but she had a nice honey-colored hair and that turquoise dress she was wearing really suited her. It was not the first time he surprised her looking at him. Her eyes sought him and her smile was open to him in a clear invitation to know better each other.

If he had been an extrovert guy, he would come to talk to her. But the truth was that his social awkwardness significantly deepened when it came to girls, who with he barely had experience: in his nearly eighteen years of life he had not passed from a few kisses and caresses with the few girls who had dared to satisfy the curiosity he rose up in them. But that curiosity get lost as soon as they dug a little and realized she had propped up against a weirdo.

 _Maybe that's part of the problem_ \- he said himself - _At my age, the other guys have already had some experience, or that they say. How could you know what kind of fish you like most, when you hasn't tried the fish? You know you like it, of course, but if you get to choose between two different fishes, how do you know which you prefer, without trying them?_

An idea began to take shape in his brain and it was not good. In fact, it was the worst and the stupidest idea he could ever think of. What the hell was he intended!? He could not even be sure she was going to respond in the way he wants—

He looked at her again and this time the girl approached him, no doubt deciding to take the lead he didn't take. He smiled to recieve her, let her know she was welcome.

 _This is wrong, Will_ \- said a rational voice in his head - _Using people for your purposes is wrong._

Maybe it was wrong, but a simple experiment could not hurt anyone. he just wanted to prove or disprove a fact, clarify the doubts that would not let him live in peace. At the end of the day, they hardly knew each other and certainly after that night they'd probably never meet again. Why that couldn't end badly. Whatever happened, it would be by mutual agreement. Nobody would force anyone to do something they do not want. Both could enjoy it and neither would hurt.

What was wrong with that?


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Mr. Graham was preparing the dough for pancakes when he heard the sound of the key being inserted into the lock. The front door opened and her son, with slightly disheveled hair and dressed in the same clothes he had left home the night before, appeared.

'Good morning, son.'

'Good Morning.'

'What about the party?' He asked curiously.

'All right.'

'Do you want breakfast? I'm making pancakes.

'Yes, thank you.' the boy's eyes strayed to the bathroom door, as if he wanted to escape towards them. 'I'll take a shower—.'

'Go ahead, I'll have a batch ready when you leave.'

Will nodded and quickly left the room. Mr. Graham watched him leaving and a terse smile curled his lips.

He had enough experience to know what had happened. Not surprisingly, he also was seventeen once and had returned home exactly the same way - and showing the same elusive behavior – his child the first time he slept with a woman. Although he was not sure if his mother would have caught the girl's scent of his skin in his case.

Well, that did not matter.

 _It is a rule of life_ \- he thought. His boy grew older.

He turned, trying to fight the feeling of nostalgia which came over him. Sometimes he forgot Will was almost a man, barely missing a few weeks to his come of age. He knew his plans to enlist in the academy after the summer to train as police, which will surely lead him for the first time to leave the family home.

 _How time flies!_ \- he sighed - _A few years ago he was a boy with big eyes who made questions about everything and who I had to keep away from stray dogs because he insisted on adopting tham and now—_

He put his hand at a safe distance to check the temperature of the pan and then was pouring into the dough, pancake by pancake, as an expression of resigned acceptance was forming on his face.

Some things in life are inevitable.

* * *

One Saturday morning, while several of his classmates slept late and most of them had already headed to the nearby town of Algerton to spend the day, Hannibal was confined to his room.

He was sitting at his desk facing the window, watching without seeing the landscape that stretched behind the glass. Since Will reject him, discouragement had settled in his life and the last rebuff suffered in the hallway days ago had not improved things. In fact, it had made him understand in a direct and painful way that his friend did not want to have him around.

It was obvious Will was upset with him and needed he gave him his space—

Hannibal lowered his chestnut gaze sadly, looking at the poem that was on the table. He had just written it. Lately write haikus was what he did, after fulfilling his obligations to school. Only seventeen syllables were needed to express his feelings and, although at first glance the exercise might seem very simple, the truth was it helps:

 _Your winter cold broke my heart_

 _I think about you  
I still think about you—_

The sound of knuckles knocking on his door caught his attention. He got up and went to answer the door, wondering who would be. Seeing the boy standing on the other side, he could not help but be surprised and his name was the first thing out of his mouth:

'Will.'

Graham had a guilty look on his face and put his hands in his pockets, in an attempt to hide his concern.

'Can I come in?' He asked, unsure.

'Of course.' he stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. 'I'm surprised to see you here.'

'Yeah, well.' he looked apologetically. 'I guess it was not to expect a visit from me, considering how I behaved these days. I wanted to apologize for being so prick: I did not intend to turn you away, I just needed some space— what happened between us caught me by surprise—.'

'I understand.' he said, feeling suddenly relieved. It felt good to know Will doesn't hated him or wanted to be away from him. More than anything he had feared losing his friend because of a silly slip. 'If my behavior that day offended you, I'm sorry. It was not my intention.'

'You have not offended me at all.' he shrugged. 'I have no prejudices in relation to that.'

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, watching him curious.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I don't care you're gay.'

'Do I look gay?'

'It's not about seem it.' Will replied, feeling a little bit upset by what he considered a cliché and a totally improper thought of a liberal mind like his partner's. 'It's a matter of whether you like boys or not. And you like them.'

'Not only boys.' Hannibal said, coming to face him. 'In a person I'm attracted to his qualities, not to his gender. I've never believed human beings must be limited by labels. Such way of thinking seems downright primitive to me.'

Will blinked, obviously touched by his veiled attack. The young Lithuanian suppressed a smile: that was his little revenge for the thorn that he'd been digging into his heart during the last days.

'Oops, sorry. I didn't intended to be so ignorant.'

'Do not worry.' he apologized immediately, for it had no reason to hold a grudge. 'Can we consider this pause in our friendship ended then?'

'Wholly.' he nodded. 'However, I think we should clarify how things are going to be from now on, because it is obvious that something has changed between us.'

'What did you have in mind?' Hannibal looked at him with interest.

Will hesitated.

'Well, I— actually I have not planned anything. I hoped we decided it between the two.'

'This is how it should be.' he took another step forward and very slowly, studying at all times the reaction of his friend, he took his hand. Will not turn away, he even laced his fingers with his and that caused Hannibal a smile. He fixed his brown eyes on the blue of his friend, being pinned each other. 'Do you mind?'

'No.'

'I really like you, Will.' he confessed, honestly. 'Being with you makes me happy. You're full of qualities. And I think if you come here to decide together what we do, it's because I like you too.'

'It is the first time it happens to me. I had never felt attracted to a guy. But that is— everything is different with you, Hannibal. You make me feel good, better than good. Although I have no experience with relationships—.'

'Calm down.' he patted his hand to quiet his fears and give him the confidence he needed. In response, his partner stopped talking and fell silent again, staring at him. 'Can I kiss you, Will?'

'Yes. I'd like— I want you to do it.'

That was all Hannibal needed. This time he was less impetuous to kiss him, taking his time to savor his lips in a more calculated way. Also this time Will was more receptive: he pulled him closer, laying a hand on his neck and with the other arm wrapped around his waist to girding him to him and he could not escape.

Escape was the last thing Hannibal could think. While he caught Will with kisses, which soon slipped from his mouth to his neck, to the delight of both, he was carrying him with strategic skill to his bed. They fell together on it and had to change positions to accommodate: Hannibal was over, stroking Will's face and hair with one hand while his mouth toyed with his ear and the pressure of his knee between the legs of his partner served to arouse both, because it caused a pleasurable reaction in Will that in the eyes of Hannibal was as delicious as desired.

Hannibal was separated from his friend just a moment, enough to look into his eyes and see his same urgency reflected in them.

'You tell me how far we should go.' he said, eager to meet his wishes.

'I am not yet prepared to go all the way— sorry.'

'Do not be sorry. This is not an imposition. We'll go slowly.'

He kissed him again, more passionately on the lips. They embraced each other and Hannibal could feel against his chest the beating heart of his partner and the way his own heart answered to it:

 _In a cold morning  
our hearts speak_

 _with one voice._


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Saturday afternoon, Will and Hannibal decided to go for a ride into town. Algerton was just a mile from the school and in an afternoon like that, going quietly walk, you could reach the village in an hour or less.

They had thought they could arrive in time for lunch and it was: when they set foot on the main street passing of one and they went to lunch at a nearby restaurant, the Ravenstag, where they took a table by the window to taste the homemade cuisine of the place.

After a sumptuous banquet and a delicious dessert for two, they were enjoying a cup of coffee when Will seemed suddenly be paralyzed. Hannibal looked at him frowning for a moment. He had just seen him turn his face as if he wanted to hide from something, just at the moment when an attractive young woman with brown hair walked past the window and greeted him with a smile. The gesture of rejection from Will caught her by surprise, and after standing in front of the window with a confused expression, she frowned and walked away upset.

Hannibal immediately turned his inquiring gaze toward Will.

'Why are you hiding from this girl?' he ask.

'Huh?' Will looked nervous and tried to hide, taking a long sip of his coffee. 'What do you say? Who is hiding?'

'You.' Hannibal's intrigue turned soon into suspicion. 'That girl just say hello and you have ignored her. It seems that you hide from her. Tell me, what do you know her and why are you trying to avoid her?'

'I Do not try to avoid her.' Will replied, uneasily. 'We met at the Bem's friend party. We were together for a while.'

'How much together?'

'Why do you ask me that?

'Because I want to know it.'

'Are you going to control my privacy?'

'Your privacy.' repeated Hannibal, who does not overlooked Will's sudden irritation. 'What does that girl to do with your privacy? Do you have slept with her?'

'That's not something that you should ask—.'

That was a confirmation and the young Lithuanian knew it immediately. You don't need to be a genius to figure it out, just be attentive to detail.

Something bitter woke in Hannibal's stomach. A sleeping creature that was crawling from his guts to his heart, its fire devouring everything in its path. He knew what it was, since it was a connoisseur of his own nature— but I had never felt it so intensely. He had to get out of there or he would end up attacking someone, and was not sure whether it would be Will or that girl.

'Forget this. No need to answer.' he got up immediately and with an angry gesture that could pass for contempt, he took a small wad of bills from his pocket and threw it on the table to settle the account lunch.

He then left without looking back.

'Hannibal.' Will got up to follow him, surprised by his reaction. 'Hannibal, wait. Hannibal!'

They left the restaurant and walked up the street, Will trying to catch Hannibal and Hannibal stepping out to stop his partner came to him. In those moments last thing he wanted was to talk with him, not even to let his friend explain. What he really felt was he felt was he wanted to strangle someone—

Will managed to catch him finally: he grabbed his arm and spun sharply, facing his glare with his own defiance.

'Would you mind to let me explain myself!?' He demanded. 'Yes, I slept with her. But I didn't do it because I really liked it. I just needed to clearify my ideas—.'

'Clarify your ideas?' He snorted indignantly. 'That's the cheapest excuse you could use.'

'It is not an excuse! It's true. It was the reason I did it.'

'As far as I'm concerned you can save it for yourself.' Hannibal blurted angrily. He covered the distance between them just to warn him, his piercing brown eyes digging into blue boy. 'Let me make it clear to you, Will Graham: I'm not a second-best!'

That said, he turned and go away, leaving the other alone in the middle of the street. He heard Will calling him, angry, and ignored him just to make him angrier. He could hoarse shouting his name. He isn't going to come back. He would not do it.

How dared Will to treat him in such a deplorable way?

* * *

'He's a jerk.' said the young Graham hour and a half later, sitting on the floor of the empty box. 'A moron! Can you believe it!? He went away just like that, leaving me with the word in the mouth.

The old Sheldon snortted and let his head fall limply on Will's lap, next to which he was lying. The boy stroked the dog's head, scratching his ears as he muttered expletives under his breath.

'Will?'

Hannibal's voice was heard in the barn. Hearing him made the young man twitch of anger, bristling like a cat. Part of him wanted to stay quiet so the other could not find him, but eventually won that part of him that wanted a rematch to say a few quiet words to that stupid aristocrat—

'What are you doing here?' He demanded, peering over the wall of the box, scowling. 'Have you come to make me another scene?'

Hannibal was at that time not far away and stopped to watch him, pursing his lips.

'I don't make scenes.' he said.

'Oh, no? And what about what happened in the town? Can you explain it?'

The young Lithuanian sighed and nodded, as one who admits his guilt.

'I apologize. I lost control. It's not something that normally happen to me, believe me.'

'And why it happened to you?'

'Because I got jealous.' he confessed. 'I think that girl and you— that you had chosen her over me.'

'I do not chose her above you. What I did was use her because I needed to clarify my ideas, like I said. After you kiss me, I was very confused.' he explained. 'And she was there, she likes me— but I have almost no experience in these things, how could I know if what you made me feel was real or—? I mean.' he tried to get across, because Hannibal had begun to frown trying to understand him. 'My father always says that experience is the best weapon to know what we want and what not. You have to try things to see if you like it.'

'You're right.'

'So I did. I had a need and she was on hand to solve it— or at least to try it.'

'So you used her. She was a pawn of your purposes.'

'More or less. But do not say that way, it sounds awful.'

'On the contrary, there is nothing wrong on that. It just shows you are a pragmatic person.'

'Pragmatic or calculator?'

'The two things seem good to me.' he came to face him. 'I've also done: after I left you. I met a boy with whom I could have paid you in the same coin, hurt you in the same way you have hurt me.'

Will's face reflected surprise and then indignation at his words.

'You would not dare— you had no right—.'

'I did not do it.' he said and hid his satisfaction for the jealousy recognized in the eyes of his friend. 'I realized it would not be like to be with you. What I feel for you I feel for nobody else, Will. And now you've explained me your reasons, I can understand it better. It's silly squabbling over something that happened before we were together. And, anyway, that's what prompted you to come to me: perhaps it hadn't happened we would still separate and I do not even want to think about it.'

'So now you want to forget it. But also you were going to punish me, without being guilty.'

'I am sorry. Forgive me.' he asked, sincere. 'I was jealous and I was not thinking clearly. I was offended by what I had discovered.'

'You're a spiteful.' Will accused him.

'Yes, I am. I am also conceited and vindictive and too possessive for my own good, I guess— especially with you.

'I'm not your possession.' he warned. 'Do not you dare think of it, because I do not consent you. I don't belong to you like one of your drawing utensils, do you hear me?'

'I heard you, my love.' Hannibal smiled, in a way that made dangerously weaken the anger of his partner. 'That's what I like about you: I cannot control nor predect you: no matter what I think or do, you always will follow your own standards and I love that. I do not want you to change, Will. Never.

'So what?' the younger snorted. 'We settled for this nonsense?'

'Please.'

'And you wont act like a jealous jerk, or let me stranded again the next time we discuss?'

'I promise you. I'll control myself in the future.'

'You'd better.'

'Kiss Me.'

Will muttered something against, but he also kissed him. Sometimes he was a little grumpy, but Hannibal did not mind because it was part of his character and he loved it. The caress of his lips was like a prize for him. He enjoyed it intensely until they had to stop because the wall of the box hindered them, and Will went to open the door to let him enter and then they could embrace and kiss each other without barriers.

Before realizing they were both on the floor, lying on a bed of straw. Hannibal raised Will's sweater and shirt to chest height, revealing the soft white skin he craved and immediately began cover it with tender and hungry kisses, while his companion was giving himself completely to his exhaustive exploration.

'I've missed you.' Hannibal confessed, biting caringly right at the point where he knew his partner would tembler with pleasure.

'Is has been not even two hours—.'

'That does not matter.' he looked up at him and smiled at the sight of his dilated pupils, which reflected exactly the same desire and the same urgency he felt. 'I do not want to get away from you. I hate when we fought.'

'Me too. It was a complete stupidity.'

Will's hands captured his face and led him back to his lips. He kissed him again and again. They turned until he was over and Hannibal liked so much that new position.

Passion spoke for them: it manifested itself in every wet kiss, every caress and every exciting move they both made to get closer to each other. Will caught Hannibal's lower lip between his teeth and sucked it while his hands were direct to the buttons of the Lithuanian's shirt, who rewarded his daring with a low sound of satisfaction—

'Will!?'

The teacher's voice momentarily paralyzed them. The expression on the face of Will was terrified and he lay down quickly on his friend, in order to hide them both in view of the teacher.

'Will, are you there!?'

'Do not answer.' Hannibal asked. He wished with all his soul that the unwelcome intruder go away and leave them alone.

But Mr. Lancree kept insisting:

'Will!'

'I have to answer.' the younger excused himself and Hannibal finally let him go with a frustrated grumble. Will recomposed his appearance as best he could before show himself. 'Here, Mr. Lancree!'

'Ah!' Professor smiled and walked towards him. 'What were you doing there? Oh, hello, Hannibal.

'We were talking.' Will said, while his companion would sit and composed his best expression of normality. 'Sheldon was doing us company. I had already finished cleaning the boxes—.'

'You've done a good job.' the man praised, glancing around. He then looked at his watch. 'There are only five forty: as you're done, you can go home earlier if you want.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I'll stay a little longer in my office and then I'll close, as always.'

'Okay, Mr. Lancree. See you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow, Will. Hannibal.' he whistled for his dog. 'Come on, Sheldon!'

Man and dog met and walked off together, to get lost in the bowels of the office that the teacher had in the stables. Will gave a look of apology to Hannibal: their chances of a torrid reconciliation has totally disappeared.

'I am sorry.'

'It's okay.' the Lithuanian got up and went to steal a loving kiss. 'You'll come to see me tomorrow, wont you?'

'Yes. I would like we pass the day together.'

'Me too. I will prepare something special for us.' he promised.

'Something like that?' Will asked, curious.

In reply, Hannibal smiled enigmatically.

'You will see.'


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Early Sunday, Will and Hannibal gathered in the main courtyard of the school. The young Lithuanian wore two pairs of skates over his right shoulder and led his friend by the hand to the river, where he had planned to teach him ice skating.

Will was a little bit reticent at first, but he learned quickly and under the watchful supervision of his partner he soon managed to stand up and move over the ice without falling. Both boys spent an entertaining morning of skating, laughs and talks. And when lunchtime approached, they packed up and moved to the kitchen classroom where Hannibal had prepared for Will the second surprise of the day.

The Cooking Club of Pembroke school had been founded thanks to the insistence and the passion for food that felt young Lecter as several of his classmates. Hannibal's uncle, Count Lecter, had donated a generous amount of money to school for the launch of the club, and that had covered all its expenses and provisioning. Being Hannibal the founding partner, he took the responsibility for the smooth running of the club and the maintenance of its facilities: he had the keys and since it was not uncommon for him to frequent it, nobody said anything if occasionally he gave it a personal use.

As they passed through the door, the first thing Will saw was a table for two, elegantly dressed in a white tablecloth and decorated with elegant crystal glasses, cloth napkins and silverware. In the center, a scented yellow candle rose surrounded by colorful flowers.

'How beautiful.' he smiled, moving closer to observe the scenery. He turned to face his friend and they smiled back, satisfied with the good impression made.

'Come, let's prepare the fish.'

Will joined him at the work table, which stood just outside one of the stove. They took off their warm clothes and hung them on the coat rack beside the door. Then they each got an apron and began to work.

An hour later they were sipping a tasty menu of fish soup, teriyaki salmon fillets with sauce and asparagus, clams with parmesan cheese and a delicate tiramisu that was the delight of both. To accompany the fish, Hannibal poured two glasses of white wine, without filling them too, because alcohol was only allowed in the club to develop recipes and never for consumption of its members.

'The school controls our inventory.' the Lithuanian said, as he handed the bottle to the small wooden cupboard that served as cellar. 'We cannot drink much or I'll being in problems.'

'Do you think we should do? Maybe—.'

'Nonsense, it's a special occasion.'

Will smiled before they start consuming wine sip by sip.

After the pleasant and relaxed lunch, they ended up moving to Hannibal's bedroom. The young Lithuanian launched its iPod to acclimate the afternoon with some classical music and locked the door so no one could bothered them. Finally, he turned on the radiator to combat the winter cold and Will and he lay down together in bed, where they intended to spend the rest of the afternoon.

They spent time with words first, then with some laughs and kisses and finally with caresses, which soon led to an open collaboration between them to undress each other. They had long wanted to have sex and this time there would be no one to interrupt, or jealousy that made them fight. Hannibal was placed on top of Will, sitting astride, and were taking off each other's clothes. The young Lithuanian slid his hands down the body of his friend, stroking far as the eye. Will was thin and perfect, smooth and almost hairless. He smelled of soap and outdoor and hay, and when Hannibal passionately kiss him he found his lips tasted wine.

He kissed Will from the mouth to the navel, intercalating the use of his teeth and tongue, stimulating and marking there where he wanted or where he felt that his partner - whose reaction was always hot and pleasing to his ears - enjoyed more. Will's cheeks were colored pink and Hannibal was sure they were burning with excitement as much as their own. The younger's lips were red too, because Will bit them when the pleasure was too intense, trying to contain sounds that have betrayed them in the ears of the whole school.  
Hannibal could not wait much longer, so with an exchange of glances he got permission from his friend and his hands made disappear instantly their underwear.

'Are you ready, my love?'

'Yes. But we're going to need help, aren't we?'

'Don't worry. I am always prepared.' he opened the nightstand drawer and shaking his hand inside, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom wrapper.

'Do you keep it there?' He asked, surprised. 'What if the cleaners find it?'

'The drawer has a double bottom.' Hannibal explained, while pouring some lubricant on two fingers and began to rub his thumb to warm.

Will turned back, lying on his stomach waiting for what he imagines would happen next. Hannibal soon leaned over him and placed one of the cushions of the bed under his belly to raise his pelvis and accommodate his posture. As he applied the lubricant, he spoke in his ear, instructing and explaining him what is going to happen. His free hand stroked Will's hair and his whole body and his lips nibbled and kissed him in the most sensitive areas they could reach.

It was not long until both were ready. And then Hannibal, with due protection, penetrated him slowly in a caring way. It was a pleasant experience for both: they perfectly conformed each other. The penetration was deep, hot and wet— Will enjoyed it intensely and Hannibal had to restrain himself not to lose control because the last thing he wanted was to hurt his partner or spoil his first time yielding to the impulses that assailed him. They were really enjoying together and he did not want anything in the world tarnish the satisfaction.

Gradually they were exploring different rhythms, alternating those they liked to find the one that pleased them both. They then lost on it, exchanging caresses, kisses and heat until the moment the pleasure overflowed and exploded inside them.

It was an intense, exquisite— and shared release.

* * *

'I've been thinking.' Hannibal said an hour later, as they lay cuddled in bed.

'About what?'

'Within a few months, the school will end. We will graduate and I'll return to Lithuania. I wondered, Will, if you'd come with me.'

He saw him raise his head from his chest to look at him and there was some surprise on his face.

'Do you want me to accompany you to Lithuania?'

'Yes.' he watched him, gauging his reaction. 'I know you haven't plans until the autum and you might like to spend the holidays with me. Incidentally, you would know my uncles. They also are eager to meet you.'

'Is it a formal proposal?'

'Well, I do not want you to feel pressured—.'

'I do not feel pressured.' he said. A nice smile crept between his lips. 'I'm glad you invite me. I had never been in Europe.'

'Well, now you're going to be.' he smiled back. 'I'll run with all expenses, of course: you will be my guest. You're going to love it. We'll visit the town and the surrounding cities. I'll show you part of my country and we spend the days you want fishing on the lake. There is a lake in the grounds with great trout.' Will's face lit up. Hannibal could not help raising his hand to caress those curls he loved so much and watched him intently as he did. 'I want to spend the summer with you, Will. I do not want you be away from me.'

The boy looked into his eyes and his friend knew that his words had touched him. He was moved at the thought. But soon an expression of sadness came over the features of Will Graham.

'Sooner or later we will have to separate.' he said gloomily. 'When the summer ends, you'll travel around Europe and I'll enter the academy. Perhaps then our relationship—.'

'Do you think it could end?' He asked, frowning.

'I do not know. Actually, I prefer not to think. I know it's silly: we just have been together for three days—.'

Hannibal sat up and silenced him with a kiss. Holding him by the neck, he pushed his tongue between his lips, stroking his partner's mouth in an intimate and deeply, totally premeditated way. When Will groaned in response, he used his free hand to guide him until the young man sat astride him.

'While I were traveling around Europe, you and I will keep in touch.' he promised, attacking his neck and stealing his breath. 'And when I returned, I'll go into medical school and we were only a few states away. Trust me, Will: our relationship will succeed.'

Instinctively, the boy hugged him. Hannibal seemed always so confident— and he wanted to believe him, really wanted to believe him, despite knowing that there was nothing more than a strong will and good wishes to corroborate his words.

 _At the moment_ \- he thought, as he warmly received him inside again - _It will have to do_.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

The school year ended faster than many expected. In late June, after successfully completing their exams, Hannibal and Will graduate with the rest of his classmates in a solemn ceremony in the auditorium, which was immediately followed by a party at the school gym.

Count Lecter and Lady Murasaki were present during the graduation. They took their seats beside Mr. Graham and his son, and throughout the night the three adults were talking: a natural stream of cordiality and understanding was established between them. Perhaps because, despite his high rank, Robert and Murasaki had not a hint of arrogance in their respective personalities and were so humble as Mr. Graham himself— or maybe it was for the caring way the treated Will right from the begining, giving him a warm welcome to the family as the official partner of his nephew.

Hannibal had the best grades in his class that year, and for his academic excellence the school gave him the task of made the graduation speech. Will watched him from his seat without losing detail, impressed - and proud - of his partner's accomplishments and skills as an orator: Hannibal had a way with words and a charisma worthy of admiration— and a small and shallow part of him could not deny the gown suitted him so much.

The young man missed is boyfriend terribly in an emotional and physical way. Hardly they had been seen each other since the start of the exam period. Will hadn't visited Hannibal's bedroom since late May, it was now exactly one month. Both wanted to spend some time alone. Hannibal had promised Will that when they reached Lithuania they'd have all summer to themselves. Three full months.

That night, they both sleept apart. Will in his room in the jantor's cottage and Hannibal in his room with his uncles, who slept curled up on the other side of the room, in a second bed that the school had arranged for them: some parents were forced to spend the night in the area before to go home, but not all of them were able to get accommodation in nearby hotels, so the school had done its best to accommodate them that night. Will and Hannibal were awake until dawn, staring at the ceiling with open eyes like owls, inevitably thinking of each other.

The next morning, after saying goodbye to his friends at school - Bem gave Will a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her parents, who were waiting for her in the car. For the boy it was a relief because after what happened with Gina, Bem had been mad at him as they had not spoken again, so he feared they had lost their frienship. Fortunately, it had not happened - the family left for the airport, where they said goodbye to Mr. Graham and he saw his son went away to the other side of the world, giving the boy a big hug and entrusting him to behave and to call him often, which the young man promised to do. The Lecter, in turn, promised to take good care of Will.

During the long flight from New York to Lithuania, Lady Murasaki looked up from the pages of the book she was reading and her black eyes caught a singular scene: Will and Hannibal travel in twin seats and at that moment Will's hand covered Hannibal's fondly, with their heads supporting each other as they slept, huddled together like two birds on a branch.

Lady Murasaki smiled tenderly and when she looked at her husband, found he was also witness the spectacle and they both smiled.

That brought them very sweet memories.

They didn't reach Lecter's Castle up to seventeen hours later. When they finally arrived, exhausted from the trip, Chiyoh was waiting for them.

The diligent housekeeper had prepared everything for the return of their chiefs from the United States. She had prepared dinner in the dining room and picked up their luggage at the time she welcomed them in the lobby.

Will felt slightly intimidated by her when Hannibal took him by the hand to introduce him to her: the Japanese woman was very young, but their presence imposing and her beautiful black eyes seemed to see all around, without losing detail.

'Chiyoh, this is Will, my partner.' said Hannibal. 'Will, this is Chiyoh. She is the personal assistant of my aunt and our housekeeper. She is also our caretaker.

'Nice to meet you.' the boy held out his hand and shook woman's with a quick and firm grip.

'I hope you have had a good trip.'

'It was quite long.'

'It is usually the case. I congratulate you on your graduation.' she turned to Hannibal. 'Your uncles have told me your notes have been excellent this year and the school gave you the job of making the graduation speech.'

The young man smiled.

'You know, every year they give the job to someone.'

'Of course.' they both knew he was being falsely modest. Chiyoh glanced at the boy beside him ann wondered if he could be the cause of Hannibal put his natural vanity aside.

'Our rooms are ready?' Hannibal asked, curious. 'We would like to freshen up before dinner.'

'You can go up when you want.' intervened Lady Murasaki. 'I have arranged you share your room, Hannibal. I thought that would be adequate. I hope it will be to your liking.'

'As always, you think of everything, aunt.'

The woman smiled, receiving his compliment with an almost imperceptible nod. Hannibal turned to Will and gestured with his head to follow him. They collected their suitcases and went upstairs while the others were heading straight to the dining room for dinner.

They did not meet them until an hour later.

* * *

The night had fallen in Lecter's castle.

After a sumptuous dinner and a relaxed conversation that had run to nearly dawn, the inhabitants of the castle eventually retire to their rooms to sleep. It was just Will and Hannibal, snuggled between the sheets after a passionate encounter.

Will slept peacefully in his arms, oblivious to everything else. Hannibal reveled sliding his fingers up and down the back of his partner, enjoying the soft touch of his skin and his lips brushed his hair with a smile, treasuring his aroma and the memories that this provoked him. Will was a warm and desired presence against his chest. He felt the irrational desire to hold him, protect him, kill anyone who even dared to think of separate them. He had always been possessive and protective of what was his, though he didn't remember having ever been to that point. Occasionally he was surprised to discover the intensity of feelings Will was able to awaken in him.

His partner was so beautiful— so perfect with all its flaws and so unique in every way— he was not sure Will was aware of how much he actually love him, mostly because he had not said. And it wasn't not a matter of be ashamed, he simply didn't know how Will would react if he told him something as banal as _I love you_.

But even those words cannot describe what he felt for him: the desire Will provoked him; the way his eyes looked for the boy and did not want to move away from him, because his presence comforted him and caused him a satisfaction superior to any other. He did not know how to explain it, but if Will was missing then he was restless, grouchy— _hungry_. Yes, hungry was the correct word. Being away from Will was like being hungry and having him around like enjoying a juicy feast, where each dish was special and fascinating and each and every one of his needs were fulfilled.

Well— maybe not all of them.

There was something he had not shared with Will. To be honest, he had not shared with anyone. Although Chiyoh knew it, because her wisdom and knowledge of human nature - and of Hannibal's in particular - she had guessed he has a pending account, a desire for revenge that consumed him and threatened to raze in his soul all its path. That was the part of him Will did not know. A part he was considering to show him, because the boy had become someone too important in his life. And since he had chosen him as his partner, it seemed the most natural thing in the world they shared everything— or almost everything, at least.

No, he wasn't decieving himself. He wanted Will on his side in that. He was part of his world and he was very good at finding things, discovering criminals: a few months earlier he had told him how years ago, before he and his father moved to Florida, he had unmasked the thief who worked in the same pier that his father and who had accused Mr. graham of a crime which coould have cost him his job and even his freedom, if his son - not willing to consent so great affront - had not intervened. That showed clearly Will's skills as a watcher and a investigator. He does not surprised at all he had chosen to become a cop.

He glanced at the still life which was hanging in front of his bed across the room. Behind it there was a safe, that contained all the information he had been collected about his sister's murder. A terrible event still unresolved, which clamoured undoubtedly for the most bloody vendetta.

He looked back at Will, peacefully asleep in his arms. The more he looked at him, the more sure he was about what was going to do.

Will could help him.

He wanted him to help him.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

The morning was warm and agreeable by the lakeshore.

The Lecters had decided to spend the day there. They wanted to please Will, who just two days before had told them at dinner of his passion for fishing. Everyone had seemed a good idea to spend a summer day by the lake.

At that time, Robert Lecter was into the water up to his knees with Will, who patiently taught him to maneuver the line and the fishing rod. Hannibal watched them sitting in the shade of a tree, with a terse smile. Meanwhile, Lady Murasaki and Chiyoh were a few steps further, entertaining in developing an early lunch.

'He seems so happy.' said Chiyoh, slicing carrots with a thick knife while watching Hannibal.

'He's happy.' Lady Murasaki acknowledged, stirring the soup. 'I had not seen him so lively and happy since Granada, two years ago.

'That only lasted a few weeks. And although Carlos will always be special to him, he is not at all like Will Graham.'

'No, you're right.' Lady Murasaki watched his nephew and immediately looked away towards her husband and his guest. 'Will is different. Even Robert is growing on him.'

'You too, mylady.'

'I love anyone who love Hannibal.' the lady said and Chiyoh nodded: both knew that his nephew was to Lady Murasaki as the son she never had. Hence his behavior towards him was so motherly. 'I wonder if Will love him the same way.'

'He does. I'm sure.'

Lady Murasaki nodded, satisfied. Chiyoh had a special talent for capturing people and over time the two of them had learned to trust it. If she thought Will Graham corresponded to the feelings of his nephew, it was because indeed he did. And not just for what Hannibal had told them about it, which was rather little, or because the boys had become a couple. You just have to open your eyes and observe the signs: the camaraderie between them when they were together, the understanding that could be seen in their eyes and the loving gestures they lavished each other when they thought no one was watching— they were like two turtledoves cooing in their nest.

It had been years since the last time she saw her nephew profess so much love to someone. Her heart went out to see him so happy.

She looked at Will Graham and wished that this would last.

* * *

'I'm fine, Dad.' Will leaned back in his chair, with his phone on his ear. A few meters away, in bed, Hannibal was busy leafing through an album. 'I'm having so much fun— of course, the Lecter are great with me— Yes—Yes, today we spent the day on the lake.' he smiled. 'They have a private lake on the farm, can you believe it? Yes, it is full of trout and parkas. I have taught Count Lecter to fish and we got a couple of pieces for lunch— yes, I know— they was cooked by Chiyoh. Chiyo is the housekeeper. She is Japanese. She's a bit reserved, but very intelligent and the Lecters appreciate her so much. Hannibal says that there is no other like her and she is the best in her job— yes, dad— Yes— here it is—.' he looked at the clock on the nightstand. 'Almost eleven. Ok, have a nice day, dad. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye.

He hung up and got up to get into bed. His father's call had surprised him when he was about bedtime. Now he puts the phone on the table and placed between the sheets, searching Hannibal's arms.

'How's your father?' asked the Lithuanian, receiving him caringly.

'He's fine. He miss me.'

'It's understandable.' Hannibal smiled.

Will smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's chest, instantly being matched with another kiss on his hair which was still wet from the shower. Hannibal hugged him and Will enjoyed curling up next to him.

'Is a family album what you're seeing?' He asked, curious. 'You look so engrossed in it.'

'This is the family album. I glance at it occasionally.'

'I get it. This is you?' He noted a baby sitting on a rug, giving his back on the fireplace and looking very seriously at the camera. Hannibal nodded and Will laughed, pointing his finger this time to the lock of blond hair which was curling, forming a kind of antenna on baby's crown. 'Go hairs!'

'Oh, shut up, I was only two years old.' he grumbled, though between his lips had an amused smile. 'And don't point at. It's unpolite.'

'Fussy.' he accused him jokingly. Will kissed his partner's cheek as compensation and rested his head on his shoulder. 'You were a beautiful baby. These are your uncles.' he said after a moment, watching the wedding photo. 'That in the background is Chiyoh, right?'

'My aunt brought her from Japan when she married. The families of both are noble, but Chiyoh's family is less noble than my aunt's. They consider it an honor that Lady Murasaki chose her as her assistant.'

Will just muttered an answer, not being particularly interested in the social aspects of the upper classes in Japan. Another picture then caught his attention: she saw a girl about ten years, with a white summer dress and matching shoes and lank blond hair falling over her shoulders. At the bottom of the photo could be read _Mischa. 2013_.

'This is your sister.' in Hannibal's face appeared a serious expression. He knew he did not like to talk about it.

The young Lithuanian pursed his lips and turned his face impassive. Only after a while he nodded.

'This is the last picture she took. During a party my uncles gave in July.'

'I am sorry. I not intended to broach the subject—.'

'You have nothing to apologize.' he excused himself, turning to face him. In his brown eyes had intensity and an apology. 'I've been meaning to tell you, because I trust you. I know I have not talked you so much about Mischa, because she is dead and remember her is too painful for me.'

'You do not have to explain, Hannibal. She was your sister. I get it.'

'She was murdered.' he confessed and Will froze. His blue eyes widened.

'I'm really sorry—.'

'I caught the murderer redhanded. I saw him stole Mischa's last breath. And I stood there, watching, doing nothing.'

Will stared at him, unable to speak for several seconds. Immediately he took pity on him, understanding his suffering and the burden he was carriying on his shoulders for years.

'It was not your fault.' he said. His gaze was sharp. 'Do you hear me? It was not your fault.'

'I was her older brother, I should have avoided it. I should have protected her from that man but I even not thought he was cable to hurt her: he always behaved very well and Mischa trusted him.' he pressed his lips until they almost turned white. 'He was our caretaker. My uncles hired him because he had experience and came well recommended. He wore only a year to our service when it happened.'

'You should be destroyed.'

Hannibal nodded. His eyes watered at the memory.

'My uncles were on vacation and they had left us in charge of Chiyoh. They always spent a week at a resort during the summer. Since then, they have not done it again.'

'And Chiyoh? Does she blame herself for what happened?'

'Everyday. She will never stop doing it. She was in our care, you understand?'

'Even if it is not your fault. That man killed Mischa, not you.'

'We should have protected her, Will. No one else could. Three adults and her older brother and none of us was able to avoid, or even anticipate, what would happen. It was a crasso error of our part.'

'That's not make you responsible.' he insisted, looking at him very serious. 'If you had known what would happen, you would have been avoided it. I know you would have done. If you could not see it in time was because he cheated on you, he hid his intentions: criminals do that. Predators, especially. They are masquerading as good people, harmless people, so that no one will notice what they really are. You became so his victims as Mischa. And the victim, no matter what happens, is never guilty.'

Hannibal stared at him. There was so much resolution and so much empathy in those blue eyes— Will was genuinely kind, brave and righteous. He knew it and was pleased to see how these qualities pushed him to his ground, right where he wanted hiim. He was satisfied and moved by his partner's reaction. He could not help think he loved him— probably more than they both believed.

'They put him in jail?' Will asked, wishing that beast to stay locked up for life.

'No. He fled and they never found him. Next July 6 will be three years.'

'How can be possible? How can the murderer go free?'

'You tell me. I gave my statement to the police. They have a portrait robot, all his data and all the evidence to put him away, but apparently they are unable to find him.'

'He's probably far from Lithuania now.' he pursed lips, indignant with injustice.

'Or not.' Will looked at him suspicious and Hannibal stared back. 'After killing Mischa, he fled to the woods. It is a huge area and they made a raid in it but failed to find him— however, that does not mean he couldn't have stayed there. It is not so difficult to survive in the woods, if you know how.'

'And you think he knows?'

'Yes. I have a hunch he does not go away.'

After this last statement, both were silent. A moment later, Will left him and resting his elbow on the pillow, he watched Hannibal intently, with a light in his eyes it was just that the Lithuanian had been expecting.

'Do you want me to help you find him?' he questioned, decided.

'Would you do it?'

'To bring him to justice. Yes. To make him pay for what he did to everyone, especially your sister.'

A grateful smile slowly opened on Hannibal's lips. He did not know how much he had wished that until the instinct made him embark on the lips of his partner. And not just because he had achieved what he wanted, but because Will's decision to help really has touched him. Will was really willing to take the risk in order to give him his vendetta, for which he had craved from the moment he discovered his sister's murderer in the act and during those years he had not stopped orchestrating or dreaming about it.

He wasn't wrong in his perception: Will was the perfect candidate to help him to fulfill his wish. He was his partner and would be at his side, he was proving it. Hannibal felt almost euphoric.

As a reward for his loyalty, he became the most intense kiss, clutching Will's hair in his hands and knocking him on the sheets to get it up. They both knew what was coming next and their bodies responded in unison, hugging each other.

'I love you, Will.' he confessed to his ear, hoarsely, spurred by desire and excited a couse of his partner's, which was always open and honest.

Will clung to him, his arms around his lover's neck, and his legs around his waist, pinning Hannibal between his slender thighs to unite them more.

They made love all night.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

The next morning, they got up late. After lunch, the young men occupied the large reading table in the library, looking for information and maps of the property through a stack of reference books.

They spent the afternoon researching and made only meal breaks. After dinner the only planned to stay a while and go to bed early, but eventually they were fully absorbed by his research and Will ended up falling asleep on the couch, embraced an open book he had left seconds before resting on his chest.

Hannibal was working in the light of twin lamps, consulting a monograph on the construction of Lecter's castle which included the original plans and grounds. He barely raised his head from the leather-bound copy when he heard a slight knock on the door.

'Come in' he tried not to raise his voice, not wanting to wake Will. His partner had earned his rest.

Chiyoh went quietly in the library. She wore one of his silk twoo-piece pajamas, blue this time. Hannibal calculated without watching the clock that should be at around twelve o'clock, since at that time was when the young woman used to retire to bed. The Japanese, barely over her twenties, came to the table carrying in his hands a tray with two bowls of delicious soup.

'Lady Murasaki sends you a snack.' she communicated him. ' She trusts that your investigation is going well and it gives you a chance to rest.'

Hannibal could not help but smile at the subtle touch of her aunt.

'Thanks.' he took one of the bowls and drank the first sip. It tastes delicious. 'Will and I go to sleep right away. For today, I think we've done enough.'

'I see you have not hesitated to recruit him.' Chiyoh said, watching the sleeping teenager as Hannibal closed the book and left it on a nearby stack. 'Do you have explained him what's going to be his mission?'

'He offered himself to carry it out.'

Chiyoh fixed her black eyes on him.

'Have you told him exactly what is it about? What he must allow you to do, or even help you to do it if it's necessary, when you'll find this man?'

'Will have the same desire for justice than I.'

'And is he prepared for what this means?'

Hannibal, who at that time was collecting books to return them to the shelves, took a pile in his arms and turned to stare at Will, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, oblivious to everything else. At first glance he seemed totally harmless— but Hannibal hasn't forget that time when he smashed a shovel against Tom Merritt's crown in the stables of Pembroke. Then he has discovered amazed the fierceness of Will Graham when he chose to fight.

'He is ready.' Hannibal said and walked toward the bookshelf beside the window. 'I wouldn't have allowed him to join me otherwise. To get my purposes I need a helping hand, not a burden. Tell me, Chiyoh.' he turned to her after a pause. 'Did you do what I asked?'

The housekeeper let out the air from her lungs, in an act that could be interpreted as a resigned sigh.

'Yes, but it's useless: there is no trace of him in the woods.'

'We'll have to keep looking.'

'I've looked everywhere. If he's hiding there must be underground.'

'That's an option.' he considered thoughtfully.

Chiyoh made a face that was mixture of disgust and concern. She followed as the young man moved among the shelves, placing books.

'I think you should let it go.' she asked him. 'Revenge is not an easy path and you took the great risk of losing yourself in it.'

'I always travel safely, you know that.'

'Yes, you. But what about your partner? Can you keep him safe too?'

Hannibal fixed his chestnut gaze on her.

'Do you think I would put Will in danger?'

'Not willingly. But the beast you pretend to hunt has killed before and if he feel threatened, I'm sure he would know how defense himself. Maybe you're safe, but Will? He could hurt him, use him to get to you, to catch you or weaken you—.'

'Will can take care of himself. He is strong and intelligent, he can handle a dangerous situation. And if that beast dared to touch a single hair on his head, I'll eat his livers for breakfast.' he said it in sedate tone, but both knew he was serious.

Chiyoh sighed in frustration. She knew he was not going to convince him. The boy dodged and went to the table to pick up the bowls of soup before heading to the couch, ignoring her completely.

Hannibal left the bowls on the table by the sofa and, sinking to one knee, he proceeded to wake his partner gently. Will opened his eyes with a sleepy sound and opened a smile on his lips, which was reciprocated immediately by Hannibal.

'Sorry, I fell asleep.' Will excused himself, getting up to a sitting position.

'It's okay.' Hannibal picked up the book and placed it on the table. 'My aunt sent us a snack, would you like? Some hot soup before going to sleep. I think we've worked enough for today, we will continue tomorrow.'

'Okay.' he became one of the bowls and took a long sip. The delicious taste brought a smile to his lips. 'Your aunt is a heaven.'

'Yes, she is.' Hannibal turned to face Chiyoh, with a significant look in his eyes. 'Good night, Chiyoh.'

The Japanese took a moment to respond. Finally she left, defeated, taking the tray with her wordlessly.

The young Lithuanian looked again at his partner, amusing to see him eating his bowl of soup. He took his own bowl and, setting down on the floor, they shared a last meal before going up to the bedroom together.

* * *

'A camping in the woods?' Robert Lecter, seated behind the big oak desk in his study, looked at his nephew strangely.

'I want to show Will the state properly.' Hannibal alleged. 'We'll be by the lake for a few days. We'll take everything we need, do not worry. And we'll stay where there is coverage for our phones.'

Robert leaned back in his chair and blew smoke from his cigar, without taking his eyes off his nephew. In light of that summer morning, the smile that curved his lips was captivating. Hannibal could read his thoughts: his uncle knew what it was to be eighteen and be in love. It wasn't look weird they seeked for greater intimacy, even though this not lacked in the castle. Her aunt had ubicated them in the same room and the stone walls of the castle were thick enough to not have to worry about remaining silent, as they had to do at school.

'I think it's a great idea.' Robert approved and Hannibal corresponded him with a satisfied smile. 'I hope you have fun. And if you need anything, you know where we are.'

'Thanks, uncle. Will and I are going tomorrow morning.'

'Have fun.' he dismissed him with a smile and Hannibal left, glad he has got what he wanted.

The conversation with Chiyoh two days ago had made him think: he had took into consideration the possibility of Vladis Grutas, the infamous murderer of his sister, could be effectively hidden underground.

He remembered some stories he had been told by his uncle as a child, tales of hiding places and passageways in the castle that served as protection for the family in case of siege, as they could transport them to the road or the woods, hiding them from the enemy. Also remember having heard about a network of underground supply devised by their ancestors during World War II and ran on a long stretch on the grounds of the estate to the village, with a hidden entry located somewhere near to the lake.

The previous evening, Will and he had been locked up again in the library and had managed to find a map which showing them exactly the route. They just had to go up there and check that the network still existed, and try to see if there was some truth in the words spoken by Chiyoh.

Will hadn't been convinced at first. Get into tunnels that was more than seventy years old, with the only help of an old map which has not been updated? It was crazy. So dangerous. Hannibal agreed and had promised him they would take every precaution to explore. At the end of the day, his desire was to find Grutas, not he or Will - or both – could end injured or killed during the expedition.

So they had devised that plan and the camping story was their alibi before the family, who otherwise never let them set out on such an adventure. They felt like Chiyoh and Hannibal understood, but did not think to heard them. No one was going to stop him from avenge Mischa.

Grutas would face his final hour as the animal he was. Hannibal was going to hunt and execute him mercilessly. He had fantasized about it many times, more than he could count over those three years. He did not know how the events would develop at the end, but he had two things very clear: he would kill Grutas and before doing so he would put his mark on him. A mark he would never forget. His own scarlet letter.

M for Mischa.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Hannibal and Will left for the lake early. They reached their destination after almost an hour walking and the first thing they did was make camp: they pitched their tent and left their belongings inside, safely, carrying with them only what is necessary.

They were armed with hunting knives, just in case. They would have brought firearms if they had license to shoot them. Will had a backpack with supplies he had prepared before leaving and a first aid kit he has decided to add at the last moment. Each had a large torch, a map of the underground facilities Hannibal had copied by hand and a copy of the last map made of the grounds, the same as Robert Lecter had provided the police to search for the murderer of his niece, three years ago.

They had distributed the area for plots, the nearest lake to the farthest, and according to his calculations they could cover them all in a week if it's necessary.

The first day their search was fruitless. They had to give up when night prevented them from continuing and decided to return to the camp. They were exhausted and cosumed their dinner quietly. Then they went into the tent and lay down next to each other in the sleeping bag for two Hannibal would have brought with him. None of them said a word. Will knew his friend was upset about not having found the entry they were looking for.

'Maybe tomorrow we'll have more luck.' he tried to encourage him. 'You'll see as we find—.'

Hannibal placed sideways to look at him. When his partner having expected it, he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks, Will. For all your help and support.'

'I told you I'd help.' he said, unable to hide a blush of embarrassment.

The young Lithuanian smiled, and he was already on his way to his partner's lips when the other boy stopped him, looking around in surprise.  
Lights out of nowhere - intermittent at first, then seemed so clear like small fires in the dark - shining everywhere around the tent. The lights ranging from various shades of green and gold and its light gave the night a magical touch.

'What's that?' Will asked, amazed.

'Fireflies. They are common here.'

'They are beautiful.'

'Mischa adored them.' Hannibal recalled ruefully. 'When we were young I had to get her out of the garden all summer nights, or otherwise she escaped to look for them. She could spend hours contemplating and then pursuing them, trying to catch one. When she got tired of running I carried her to her bed.'

'That's a nice memory.' he said, moved. He rose a hand to stroke his frined's cheek fondly.

'Yes, it is.' Hannibal corroborated. After a moment, he added. 'Do you know fireflies use their lights to dating in the dark?'

'Seriously?'

'Yes. It's like a ritual dance: the fireflies emit light signals and when another firefly responds properly, they matched. I think it looks a bit like what humans do.'

'Do you think Humans also send signals?'

'I'm sending you now.' he said. Took Will's hand and stared at him as he kissed the back and the knuckles, one by one, causing a delicious shiver that ran Will's spine from end to end.

The American boy stood up to a sitting position and kissed his partner wordlessly, covering his face with both hands. Hannibal smiled at his outburst and tried to lie on him in the bag, but Will stopped him.

'I want it to be on top.' he declared hoarsely.

'Okay.' he thought not argue with him. He lay back and let the other to sit on him astride, pushing the bag cover to give him more space.

Will leaned Hannibal over and kissed him again, tangling one hand in his hair and with the other stroking him between his legs, gently at first, then harder, just as his partner liked. Hannibal did not spare his expressiveness, as he liked to show his lover when and how much he pleased him. Will had learned early his partner's preferences and loved to meet them— as much as Hannibal loved to please him. The young Lithuanian had finally found the partner he was looking for: someone who understand him, who stood at his side, who was able to please him as much as respond to him— an equal in every way.

They only stopped once, for a few seconds while Will took his backpack to get out a condom and the lube: he had learned from Hannibal to always be prepared. He put the condom on his partner with a speed born of practice and while the other use the lube on him properly.

Hannibal's fingers moved inside to leave Will breathless, leaving him only when he felt his lover was ready. Will descended on Hannibal, taking him entirely, with an exquisite tremor of anticipation and a moan of pleasure. He put both hands on his chest as he moved up and down at will, with sounds which coming from the back of his throat and had an almost musical cadence. Hannibal watched from below, thinking it could not exist in the world nothing more sensual and beautiful than what his eyes were contemplating: the way Will's back arched; as his features contacted to experience the pleasure; how he clung to his body, claiming more— something that him was more than willing to give, of course.

Will made a distinctive sound when he climaxed. His thin body shook, twitching in spasms that left him weakened and confused. His blue eyes had the expression of a lost puppy and Hannibal could not resist. He did change his position, laying him on the bag carefully. He hugged Will to comfort him and lovingly kissed his cheek. Will surrounded Hannibal with arms and legs and his hands held him by the buttocks, urging him to go deeper inside his body.

'Will.' it was a sigh, almost a plea.

'You have not finished.' he whispered. 'Go ahead, do it.'

'We should wait. You must regain strength first.'

'I do not want.'

Hannibal smiled at such displays of obstinacy.

'You do not have to do this to please me.'

'That's not for you, but for my own vanity.' he lied and Hannibal's smile widened, touched by his gesture.

Hannibal gave Will what they both wanted. He possessed his lover, slow and deep, reaching him beyond his body. And he also let Will possess him, allowing the boy to capture his mouth in an intimate kiss and guide his thrusts with his hands, enjoying the outright theft of his strength and breath.

From outside came to them the smells and sounds of the forest. Inside the tent they made love each other, as if there were no tomorrow, under a blanket made of thousands of firefly lights.

* * *

The next day, they woke up cuddled. They take quick dip in the lake and after breakfast, they resumed the search in the next plot on the map.

They found nothing until noon, when Will's foot hit something on the floor and was about to fall. While both young men recovered from the incident, they discovered an iron knocker peeked through the grass which in theory should not be there.  
Hannibal and Will looked at each other for a second, before proceeding to remove the leaves covering the whole flap. Once they left it bare, they carefully observed their discovery:

'Moss has covered it in spots, but the hinges are well lubricated.' Will said, frowning. 'It is supposed it was last used in 1946.'

'And since then it has been closed.'

'Clearly not: someone has been using it recently. And that person has taken charge of its maintenance.'

'Enough is enough, let's go.'

'Wait.' he grabbed his arm. 'We do not know if Grutas is inside. If we faced him, it could be dangerous—.'

'That why we came here.' Hannibal came off gently from his grasp. 'If you prefer, you can stay out. Watch out if anyone comes.'

'Not a chance.' Will protested. 'I have not come this far to let you face him yourself.'

'Then come with me.'

Hannibal opened the trap door, which was unlocked, and turning the torch on he shone it in the dark interior to discover a wooden staircase descending. It was an old and worn stairs, but despite that it was in good condition and barely complained when they both went down.

The tunnel was all dirt, with some thick wooden beams propping up the ceiling. There were ancient roots sticking in some of the look or hung like vines over their heads. The boys moved cautious, shining the torch directly into the ground to not betray their presence ahead of time, just in case they weren't.

Not far from the entrance they found a chamber. In the background, the roots of an old tree occupied almost the entire wall, extending like tentacles on it. Underneath was a wooden cabinet containing dozens of bottles; On the left they lit a shelf containing ropes and wooden utensils. It was located right next to a deep hole opened in the earth, which came a smell that could well be compared to a latrine. Both were sure that this was probably it use; And if they needed any more proof that this was the lair of a person, right they found closer a formation of branches and leaves crushed, which indicated the presence of a primitive bed. There was a folded jacket and threadbare sheets on it—

He hit Will from behind, knocking him down and causing him to lose his torch. When Hannibal turned, knife in hand, he found Grutas astride his companion, grabbing him by the hair to leave his neck exposed and under his Adam's apple, the hunting knife that he had just stolen from the sheath pinned to the belt boy.

'Well, well.' he growled, fixing his eyes on the young Lithuanian. 'Hannibal Lecter.'

'Vladis Grutas.' he spat his name as it was an insult.

'I knew you just couldn't let it be.'

'Should I do? You killed my sister.'

Grutas smiled, looking at Hannibal significantly.

'Of the three monsters in this room, I'm not the big monster of all.'

The young Lithuanian stared at him, exuding hatred for his pores.

'Release him.' he ordered, pointing to Will with a gesture.

'And miss this beautiful face?' He pulled his hair and the boy gasped in pain. 'Oh, if he just was a few years younger—.'

They all heard the click of the gun. The elongated muzzle of a rifle suddenly appeared to settle with its metal lips on the bare nape of Grutas.

'He has told you let him go.' demanded a woman's voice, firm in its eastern accent.

'Chiyoh.' Vladis just smiled. 'I would recognized that voice anywhere. I see you have not given up your walks in the woods.'

'I don't give up my obligations. Now, release the boy. I will not repeat it.'

Grutas released Will and took the knife away from his neck. The young man did not think twice and ran off Hannibal, who proceeded inmediatly to check out his friend's condition: the blow to the head still hurt, but there wasn't blood and at most it would bring him a good bump— advantages of being a hardheaded.

'Knife.' ordered Chiyoh, as she turned to stand in front of him, without stopped pointing at him with the rifle.

Grutas fixed his bright eyes on her, distrustful like a wolf. The beard covered half his face and his hair, brown shoulder-length, framed the other half. He had always been thin, with aquiline features, life imprisonment had only accentuate all these. Chiyoh noticed he was wearing worn and threadbare clothes.

'Life has not treated me well, in recent years.' Grutas excused himself, catching her eye.

'Life has given you what you deserve.' sentenced Chiyoh.

'Not at all.' Hannibal said and began to move toward him.

It happened very quickly: Grutas took a handful of dirt from the ground without them noticing and threw it in Chiyo's eyes. The woman stepped back, blinded, and almost dropped her weapon. Hannibal, guessing his intentions, went after him, but Grutas was waiting for it and clung to him to bring him down.

They fell to the ground and began fighting. Chiyoh cleared her eyes of sand as quickly as possible, but still it was useless, because the tangle of bodies did not give her a clean shot and she couldn't shoot without taking the risk of hurting Hannibal. Will watched them helplessly, seeing Hannibal threw his hands around the neck of his enemy and Grutas answer exactly the same way.

When it became clear that Grutas, after all, was stronger, Will made a decision: he recovered his knife from the floor and viciously stabbed the man in the right shoulder. Vladis yelled and punched him, making him stagger and fall to the ground. He get up immediately, but by then Hannibal have taken advantage of the imbalance caused by his attack to prevail over his opponent. He managed to turn Vladis around and get over him, and as Grutas had fallen near Will, the boy did not think twice and grabbed him, immobilizing the man to give Hannibal a chance to kill. And he did not it consciously. In the midst of that maelstrom, he simply felt that's the way it should be.

Hannibal got the message. He saw it in the eyes of his partner his same determination and used his knife to repeatedly pierced the stomach of his enemy. Blood gushed in spurts, while Chiyoh watched all, frozen. She always had knew Hannibal had a beast inside, hungry for death and revenge, and she knew that vengeance only could be sated when he met Grutas and killed him.

But this...

It wasn't a quick kill. When Hannibal's fury went out - and by then the blood reached his elbow - the young man tore with both hands the shirt of the old caretaker, whose life had already left him minutes ago, and carved in his chest a large scarlet M.

M for Mischa.

When he was satisfied and considered finished his work, he threw the knife away and got up, approaching to Will. The boy was trying to control the rhythm of his breathing. He looked at Hannibal with his big blue eyes and the young Lithuanian put a hand on his cheek to caress him.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes. And you?'

Hannibal nodded.

'Thanks for helping.'

'You're welcome.'

What else could he say? He's just held a man with his own hands while his lover murdered him. He felt exhausted, his stomach was slightly tousled and his arms ached, but he was unrepentant. His brain was like a cloud and he knew that the awareness of the facts come hours later. A part of him feared what could happen then—

'We must deal with the body.' Chiyoh said, breaking the general silence. 'What do we do with him?'

'Let him or throw him out here, to be eaten animals.' Hannibal declared, looking at him with contempt. 'He don't worth less.'

'No.' Will spoke and his friend looked at him questioningly. 'We can do something better. Help me up.'

Hannibal obeyed.

'What do you have in mind?' He asked, intrigued.

'Just help me.'

They took the body to the bed and wrapped him in linens from neck to toe, leaving only his head exposed. Hannibal helped Will to gather the shelf ropes and branches of the bed. They placed them in a pile next to the body and then Will went for the bottles of the cabinet. He began to break them, none of those present knew why. Chiyoh watched the boy, puzzled, but Hannibal knew there was method in his madness and he should follow the guidelines of his friend, because he had a clear purpose in doing so.

With branches and broken glass - that he managed to unite with some resin from the roots of the wall - Will created a pair of wings, which he conformed to the body of Grutas tying them with the ropes. Hannibal helped him raise with a pulley his strange creation and tying the rope to one of the beams, they left Grutas hanging above the ground. At that time, the sun was at its zenith, and its rays streamed in through the open hatch and came to light some of the crystals, turning this grotesque and strange thing into the most beautiful of fireflies.

'I'm impressed.' Hannibal said, when he and Will stopped to contemplate it. He looked shaken. 'What have you done this for Mischa?'

Will nodded.

'Now we have done justice to her, I thought it was right to honour her too. Last night you said me she loved fireflies.'

'She would have loved this.' he said. A second later, he took his hand lovingly. 'Thanks, Will.'

The young man smiled and laced his fingers with his friend's, as one who sealed a promise.

'You're welcome.'


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

When the three of them left the chamber, they closed the hatch and agreed not to tell anyone what had happened in the tunnel. Then they parted: Chiyoh returned to the castle and Will and Hannibal to the camp, which they would strike few days later to go home.

The young men spent the rest of the day without speaking. Hannibal wanted to do it, but Will was absent, lost in his thoughts and he knew it was best not to force it. When he wanted confide on him, he would do.

That night, lying in the sack, Will turned his back on him. Hannibal, feeling unsecure for the second time in his life, approached him cautiously and ran a hand through his arm like a caress. His partner grabbed his hand and led it to his chest. Knowing what that meant, the Lithuanian hugged him and placed a kiss of relief among the brown curls of his friend.

'Are you upset?' He asked, curious.

'No.'

'Tell me what you're thinking about.'

Will didn't open his mouth until one minute later:

'I enjoyed while you killed him.' he confessed quietly.

'And I enjoyed killing him.'

'But he killed your sister, that's normal.'

'And you think your actions weren't normal?'

The boy turned to face him. His eyes searched Hannibal's, seeking his understanding.

'Do you think I'm a monster?'

'No. I know how monters are, Will. You're not one of them.'

'And what makes me what happened under the trapdoor?.' He asked, unsure.

Hannibal looked at him solemnly.

'You wanted to help me. You wanted to make justice for Mischa and made Grutas pay for the damage he did to us all. That does not make you a bad person, much less a monster. You are a watcher, anyway.'

Will weighed his words silently.

'A part of me sees nothing wrong with your definition of justice.'

'I don't think there is anything wrong with it.' Hannibal's declared. 'Lex talionis is the most archaic form of justice that exists. Many societies, including ours, still consider it valid. Do you feel guilty about what happened?' He asked, looking into his eyes.

'No. A part of me wish things were different, but I know that's not possible. And while we were there with him— I realized that every step we had taken had led us in that direction. I think that was what you wanted from the beginning and I doubt I, or Chiyoh, could have changed it. In my case, I did not even want to avoid it.'

'Some thing must be just they are, Will.'

'I know.'

Hannibal let out the air from his lungs, ready to confess. He felt that after all they had spent together, he owed his partner the honesty:

'When I talked you about my sister, I did it on purpose. I wanted you to join me, I wished it for a long time.'

'Did you want me to be your ally?'

'Yes. Because I love you, Will, I want you at my side in all aspects. And I knew— I know,' he corrected himself, 'it cannot be possible if you do not know me completely, if you don't know next to whom you're running.'

The American boy watched him in silence. Hannibal knew by his eyes he understood what his words meant:

'Grutas has not been the first.'

'No. He has been the second, actually.'

'Who was he, the first person you killed?'

'A local butcher.' he pursed his lips at the memory. 'He insulted my aunt in the market for being Japanese. He told her things that no man should never tell a woman. So one day I waited for him in the forest road, beheaded him and threw his body into the lake, enclosed head.'

'Nobody has found him?'

'He was not an appreciated person in the village. There are rumors he had gotten into trouble with dangerous people. If they ever find him, no one will be surprised by his condition.'

Will swallowed, with a strange feeling in his stomach. He was supposed to feel revulsion at the acts of his friend, especially by the indifference with which he spoke of them, but he was not— not as much as he should, at least.

A misogynist racist and a pedophile murderer of children. Is the world really should mourn their deaths? But killing was wrong, it was a crime. An extreme measure that should only be taken as a last resource and in very specific cases, as when one's life or integrity was threatened—

Hannibal stroked his hair. His fingers moved up and down, comforting him, as if he knew exactly the dilemma he was facing at the moment. He looked into his eyes and Will felt lost in them. His mind stopped asking questions when Hannibal leaned over him and began testing his lips with short, affectionate kisses, while still fixing his chestnut eyes chestnut on him. He was seeking his approval. Will read it in his eyes: approval for him, for his relationship for his actions— and in return he offered him his honesty and devotion, his love.

Will made a decision for the second time that day. He sorrounded Hannibal's neck with his arms and covering his lips with his, deepened the last kiss, giving his partner the answer he sought. The young Lithuanian wasted no time, and knowing he was accepted, he turned over his friend and began to undress them.

Hannibal was eager to join him, to strengthen their bond now that they had overcome a major obstacle. He wanted to comfort and reward Will for having chosen him.

'I want you to come with me to Europe.' he whispered, his voice hoarse.

'Europe? But the academy—.'

'It will be there the next year. A year or so no matter, if you want to come. I will cover the costs: money is not a problem, as you know. I'll take you to Paris,' he promised and had such passion in his words, in his wishes for both that Will could not help to surrender, 'to Vienna, London, Madrid, Florence—.' he nibbled his neck and the boy groaned. 'Florence, Will, is the most beautiful city in the world. I want to show it to you. I want you to see it with the same eyes I see it.'

'I'm dying to do.' he confessed and Hannibal smiled, giving him another kiss.

They made love. It was an intense, affectionate and passionate encounter. After reaching the climax they remained embraced, pleased and trying to catch his breath. Will looked around and smiled with the widest and sweetest smile.

Outside, in the dark, fireflies had begun to shine.

 **THE END**


End file.
